Moonlight
by Soft-Moonlight
Summary: Nadie está excento de tener que tomar desiciones difíciles, mucho menos de hacer lo correcto, pero pocos saben que lo correcto es lo que dicta el corazón... ¿Sabrá Bella lo que dice su corazón?
1. Comenzando a sentir

La claridad del amanecer se hizo presente y atravesó mis parpados sin piedad, obligándome a abrir los ojos. Mi cuarto no había cambiado mucho el último tiempo, si bien no estaba entre mis pensamientos recurrentes, sentía la necesidad de renovarlo, tal vez no era mi cuarto, tal vez era mi ánimo quién necesitaba ese cambio.

Deje de divagar en todas esas cosas y con pocas ganas me levanté, y me dirigí a la ducha, dejé correr el agua cálida por mi cuerpo, mientras usaba mi shampoo preferido, el de fresas. Me sequé y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camiseta manga larga color blanco.

Bajé a desayunar, Charlie se encontraba ya en la cocina bebiendo café y comiendo unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Buenos días Bella, Como amaneciste? – Dijo sin mirarme aún.

-Bien, y tú que tal? Al parecer llevas tiempo de haber despertado

-Si, debo llegar temprano a la estación. Hemos tenido bastante trabajo con eso de las pandillas que hacen estragos en las tardes – Dicho eso se levantó de donde estaba, poniendo su taza y plato en el fregadero.

-Entiendo, intenta relajarte un poco – Esto último lo dije con algo de timidez, no se daba demasiado la exposición de sentimientos en nosotros, pero mi padre ya no era un adolescente que podía exponerse a todo sin sufrir daños fatales, me preocupaba de verdad.

-Lo haré, tu procura volver derecho a casa luego del instituto y estaré mas tranquilo – Se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.

Minutos después escuche el motor del coche patrulla, Charlie se había marchado. Tomé mi cuenco, lo llené con cereales y leche, me quedaba un tiempo para marcharme al instituto, terminé mi desayuno y me puse a hacer algunas limpiezas superficiales.

Estaba en mi dinosaurio camino al instituto, y Como no? Al llegar ahí estaba él.. Tan perfecto con esa piel pálida, esos ojos dorados cargados de algo misterioso que no lograba descifrar, su porte tan varonil… No concebía que alguien fuera mas atractivo que Edward Cullen.

Bajé y pasé enfrente de su hermoso Volvo, Acaso todo lo que tuviera relación con él debía tener los mismo adjetivos? Hermoso y perfecto! Rogaba con toda mi alma que mi mala coordinación no me jugara una mala pasada y me hiciera trastabillar para hacer el ridículo en frente de él, y claro, en menos nivel de importancia en frente de sus hermanos, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, ésta última siempre lograba aplacar a todas con su belleza.

En cuanto crucé la entrada del instituto, me crucé con Angela, me agradaba que ella fuera mi amiga, era como si leyera mis pensamientos, sabia cuando quería hablar y cuando quería solo estar en silencio, y los silencios entre ella y yo no eran incómodos, estaban cargados de compresión por su parte. Por el contrario de Jessica, no era mala persona, tal vez solo quería algo mas de atención y sin quererlo yo siempre era la causante de atraer miradas…

Fuimos a la primer clase que nos correspondía juntas, Literatura, Angie era buena y debo admitir que no me costaba mucho seguir al profesor. Nos sentábamos juntas y Jessica detrás de nosotras junto a Mike, claro como no adivinar!

Transcurrió la clase sin ningún particular, aquí nos dividíamos, debíamos ir Jessica y yo a clases de biología, pero en vez de sentarme con ella tenia el privilegio de sentarme al lado del perfecto Edward Cullen. Empezó la clase y no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo _"Detente Bella! Puede pensar que eres una demente!"_ Me regañé mentalmente. Puse todo lo que pude de mi atención en las clases, hasta que inconscientemente, ladee mi cabeza y lo miré directo a los ojos, me lleve una sorpresa y mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho al ver que él me miraba fijamente. Volví a mi posición inicial e intenté calmar mi respiración, Que demonios había sido eso? Para mi suerte sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, me dirigí a la cafetería sin esperar a Jessica, una vez ahí dentro me encontré con la mayoría de mis amigos.

-Bella! Que te sucedió? Por qué saliste como loca del aula? Nos diste un susto! – Chilló Jessica a mi lado.

-Que sucedió Bella? – Me preguntó completamente extrañada Angela

-Nada, nada, solo tenia mucha hambre – Mentí, y como ya sabia era malísima en eso, observé a Angie de reojo y vi como me dirigía una mirada con la cual me decía que hablaríamos más tarde.

Llegó Mike y Jessica se olvidó completamente del asunto, yo no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada tan penetrante, Por qué estaba observándome de esa manera?

Una vez en la mesa todos charlaban animadamente sobre una visita a la Push en la tarde del día siguiente, no me percaté de lo perdida que estaba en mis pensamientos hasta que Ben, chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi rostro.

-Mujer! Baja a la tierra, conociéndote a ti y a tu suerte en las nubes solo ocasionarás estragos!

Solo atiné a sonrojarme, mientras Eric agregaba eufórico:

-Si Bella! Vendrás con nosotros a la Push mañana?

-Bueno… Yo…

-Claro que irá – Contestó Angela por mi – Creo que alguien necesita despejar su mente – Concluyó mirándome insinuante.

-Es que Charlie… No sé si…

-Yo hablaré con él, Bella, Créeme no se negará, esta tarde iré a tu casa – Me dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien – Respondí, evitando exponer mi falta de ganas.

A decir verdad no me faltaban ganas de ir a la Push, pero quería pasar un tiempo a solas en mi cuarto, intentando descifrar la mirada que Edward me dió.

De pronto recordé a Jacob, tenia tiempo sin verlo, después de todo no seria tan desagradable dar un paseo por esos lados.

Llegamos a mi casa y corrimos dentro, hacia mal tiempo en Forks, Que cosas digo? Siempre era igual.

Nos pusimos a hacer los deberes del día hablando de múltiples cosas, hasta que era imposible eludir el momento.

-Que te pasaba hoy Bella? Te veías alterada – Me preguntó con tono de preocupación

Solo suspiré, y sabia que no podía ocultarle esto por mas tiempo, y también sabía que no había motivo, ella jamás diría nada y tampoco me juzgaría.

-Bueno es que… - Empecé, estaba nerviosa, como explicarlo?

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Bella

Claro que lo sabía, solté todo.

-Desde que empezó el instituto no he podido de dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen – Me sentí apenada – Es tan perfecto! - Le conté todo lo que venía pasándome incluso la mirada de él en la tarde – Y no sé por qué, jamás se fijo en nadie mas, no hay historial de él con otra chica!

Ambas reímos, me hacia bien habérselo contado a alguien.

-Buenos siempre hay una primera vez, tal vez hoy para él y mañana para ti, sácale conversación, Bella! No desaproveches una sola oportunidad, tal vez aunque no lo aparente, está inseguro de ti, ánimos!

Lo comprendí y me decidí, era el cambio que necesitaba.

Escuchamos fuera el coche patrulla, Charlie había llegado a casa.

-Bella? – Dijo casi gritando

-Si, Charlie aquí estoy – Dije con pesadez – Tenemos visita.

- Entró en el living y vió a Angie

-Milagro tenerte por aquí muchacha! – Dijo él con sorpresa

-Hola Charlie, Si ya extrañaba torturar a Bella hasta en su casa – Los tres reímos – A decir verdad, he venido a pedirte permiso para que Bella pueda ir a la Push mañana con nosotros

Charlie pareció meditarlo, cuando iba a decirle a Angela que había sido mala idea, nos sobresalto su grito.

-Claro! Y podrías pasar a ver a Jacob! – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Jacob… Me sentía culpable ya ni en mis pensamientos lo tenia…

-Que bueno! – Dijo Angela saltando de alegría, de pronto se me vino a la mente una idea

-Angie, crees que a los chicos les moleste si yo llevo también unos amigos?

-Claro que no! Mientras mas mejor – Respondió, ya nada podía aplacar la alegría ante la idea de pasar una tarde de ocio en la Push.

Charlie, llevó a Angela a su casa, yo solo me limité a pedir una pizza para la cena. Estaba cansada solo quería dormir. Finalizada la cena me dirigí a mi cuarto, Charlie ya se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón, con la tele prendida.

-Buenas noches – Dije mas para mi misma que para Charlie.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me puse mi pijama y me envolví en los cobertores, esa noche en particular hacia mucho frío… Me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, dejando en el camino un rastro de mis pensamientos… Esos ojos dorados mirándome profundamente, su nívea piel… Solo anhelaba sentir su tacto…

* * *

><p>Bueno, Mi primer Fic :) debo admitir que debatí durante mucho tiempo si empezarlo o no, pero heme aquí, veremos que tal nos va.<p>

Saludos a tods ls que leen :3

-Soft-Moonlight-


	2. Fuego y Nieve

Me desperté sobresaltada, no podía creerlo, invité a Jacob a dar un paseo en la Push, pero el no lo sabía aún. Bajé a toda prisa la escalera y tomé el teléfono, marqué su número y esperé…

-¿Hola? – Contestó alguien del otro lado arrastrando las palabras, sin dudas, lo había despertado.

-¡Buenos días, Billy! ¿Está Jacob? – Pregunté sin preámbulos, sabía que a mi amigo no le molestaría mi demora en invitarlo, es más ni sabía que había demorado, pero la culpa me mataba.

-Claro, dame un segundo, Bella

-¿Diga? – Contestó quién supuse debería ser Jacob, su voz había cambiado, que mal.. ¿Había crecido? ¿En cuánto tiempo? Ya no reconocía su voz

-¡Hola, Jake! ¡Habla Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa! Bien, muy bien ¿Y tú?

-¡Bien! ¡Escucha! ¿Qué harás en la tarde?

-Bueno no mucho, le prometí a Seth que iríamos un rato a la Push y luego se quedaría a cenar en casa… - Dijo con tono dubitativo

-¡Genial! Esta tarde voy a la Push con unos amigos del instituto, ¿Quieres venir? Trae a Seth, mientras más mejor – Le dije recordando las palabras de Angie.

-¡Claro! Te veré en la tarde, llevamos bastante sin compartir un rato juntos.

_Auch! Eso dolió!_

-Si… yo también pienso lo mismo – Cerré mis ojos como si de esa manera pudiera mantener bajo control mi culpa – Nos vemos en la Push Jake! No me falles – Sentí una necesidad enorme de saber que estaría ahí, esperando por mi… ¿Que sucedía?

-Claro Bella, allí estaré, no te preocupes. Cuídate. – Un vacío se oyó.. había colgado

Luego recordé que estaba en pijama y ni siquiera había cepillado mis dientes. _¡Demonios! _grité en mi fuero interno, si no me daba prisa no llegaría a la primer hora de clases. Me duché, me vestí y desayuné lo más rápido que pude. Llegué al instituto y tuve que ir directamente a las clases de biología. Ahí estaba él, Edward Cullen… Tan perfecto y hermoso ¿Podía haber alguien más apetecible que él? ¡Pero espera! Alguien ocupaba mi lugar… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Al parecer me había tomado bastante tiempo el asimilar estas cosas, toda la clase miraba expectante mis acciones o las que iba a llevar a cabo, incluido el profesor… ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Sentí que se me ponían rojas hasta las orejas! Divisé un lugar casi en medio del aula, era peor que estar parada en el lugar anterior, pero ¿Ya qué?

-Retomando… - Continúo el profesor la clase interrumpida por mi brillante habilidad para hacer el ridículo.

-¡Hey! Bella, ¿Qué sucede? Quedaste en shock, ¿Eh? – Miré a mi lado, solo así pude darme cuenta que estaba al lado de Eric, quién sonreía por lo bajo.

-¿Tanto se notó? – Le pregunté sarcásticamente

-No bromees Bella, algo te pasa con el pálido Cullen, ¿No es cierto?

-El profesor va a molestarse si seguimos hablando – Le dije bajando la mirada, ya no tenia sentido hablar sobre ello.

Observé aquella intrusa, al lado del cuerpo perfecto y níveo de Edward… Sentía celos, ese era mi lugar y él no solo consintió el hecho que ella se acercara, sino que hablaban animadamente mientras realizaban el ejercicio que el profesor había indicado. De pronto lo entendí, ella tenia su cuerpo bien proporcionado, su pelo rubio parecía irradiar vida, su piel parecía tan suave y tersa… ¿Como podría alguien como yo competir con ella?

Esa era la razón, de pronto pensé en invitarlo a la Push… _¿Pero que clase de cosa idiota piensas Bella?_ Me regañé internamente…

El día transcurrió, sin mucho que pudiera contar como interesante, salvo que la _Intrusa _se sentó con la familia Cullen en la cafetería y sabia que su nombre… era Tanya.

Me sentí muy mal, tanto que pensé en inventar una excusa para no ir a la Push, no quería, ¡No! Pero recordé a Jake… Debía verlo, por lo menos hoy y luego me olvidaría de todos por un tiempo.

Llegué a casa, me duché, necesitaba relajar mi cuerpo, era un lindo día para Forks, por lo que me calcé unos jeans claros, una remera de tirantes y una sudadera color gris.

Me dediqué a esperar en la sala, pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que intentando evitar la imagen en mi mente de aquellas dos personas que habían hecho sentirme tan mal, recordé de pronto: ¡Charlie! No lo había visto esta mañana. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de la estación.

-Estación Policial – Dijo Charlie al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy Bella, papá

-¡¿Qué sucede Bella? – Preguntó alarmado

-¡Nada! ¡Cálmate! Solo llamaba porque quería ver como estabas tú – Le dije en tono calmo para que se tranquilizara

-¡Oh! Ya… Pero te dejé una nota en la puerta del refrigerador – Ok. Esto sobrepasaba mi límite de despiste

-Ah… Cierto. Lo siento. – Dije de modo que sonara creíble – Tuve un largo día había olvidado tu nota.

-Está bien. Diviértete en la Push y me saludas a Jake.

-Claro Charlie. ¡Nos vemos! – Me despedí y colgué.

Me dirigí al refrigerador y en efecto, ahí se encontraba la nota:

_Bella:_

_Hoy debo estar temprano en la estación, ya sabes mucho trabajo. No me esperes para cenar y diviértete en la Push._

_Te quiere_

_Charlie._

Me sonrojé, debía volver un poco a la tierra… Edward, su recuerdo me dolía, tanto tiempo de sentir esto en silencio, no quería darle nombre, no podía, no sentía las fuerzas necesarias…

Una bocina me despertó de mi doloroso letargo, Ben había llegado, los chicos me esperaban para partir.

Salí y le eché llave a la puerta, subí a la Minivan. Allí estaba Ben al volante a su lado Angie, quién me alentó para que me apurara, detrás Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Eric y ahora yo, entraba dando saludos.

Nos pusimos en marcha, destino: ¡La Push!

Minutos mas tarde, desalojamos la Minivan, habíamos llegado y recorrí el lugar con la mirada, llevaba tiempo sin estar ahí, unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por detrás.

-¡BELLA! – Dijo Jacob soltándome y dejándome respirar un poco. ¿Qué había sucedido en mi ausencia por la Push? Su cabello estaba corto, había crecido considerablemente, tenía sus músculos mas marcados… Que precioso lo encontraba…

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta! – Casi gritó eufórico chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi rostro.

-Lo siento… ¡Qué cambiado estás…! – Dije tratando de disimular mi embobamiento

-Gracias, supongo… - ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando? – Tú… También estás cambiada

-Gracias…

-¡Hey! – Gritó alguien unos pasos mas allá de nosotros – Soy Seth, un gusto. – Dijo un pequeño, debía tener unos 13 años, era moreno, y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Ya, este es Seth – Dijo mirándome a mi – Ella es Bella – Le dijo a Seth

-Al fin te conozco, ya nos tiene bastante saturados hablando de ti todo el tiempo – Dijo Seth divertido

-¡Cállate! – Le dijo Jacob con tono de amenaza, Seth y yo reimos,

-Espera, ¿Usaste el plural? – Le pregunté a Seth

-Eh... Bueno preséntanos a tus amigos, ¿No? – Respondió Jake, desviando el tema – Prometemos no ponerte en vergüenza – Añadió mirando cómplice a Seth.

De pronto caí en la cuenta, ¡Mis amigos! Ya se habían instalado, me habían dado privacidad con los recién llegados. Los guié hasta donde estaban los demás y los presenté, todos charlaban animadamente, sobre todo Seth, había caído muy bien a los demás. Se sentía cálido, era un ambiente tan ameno…

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – Una gruesa voz me sacó de mi ensoñación

-Bien, y ¿Qué tal tú? – Le respondí a Jake con lo que yo podría denominar una sonrisa

-Bueno… He estado extrañándote un poco – Dijo mirando la arena bajo sus pies

Solo sonreí, ¿Por qué me sentía así? Sin previo aviso tomo una de mis manos, su tacto… Tan cálido… De pronto Edward… Algo en mi se congeló, ví su mirada en mis recuerdos, ¿Por qué sentía tanto frío? Estaba aún cerca de la fogata y el tacto de Jake que calentaba toda mi mano… No quería dejar de sentir su calor, pero recordar a Edward… Mi corazón se desplomó.

No pude hacer mas que sumir mis pensamientos en el fuego… Edward… Tanya… Sentía tanto frío…

-¡Hey! Bells… - Jake sonaba preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

-Si… Yo… - Al parecer no había pasado tanto tiempo como creí – No es nada…

-Acompáñame – Me dijo levantándose y tirando de mi mano, yo solo me dejé guiar

Caminamos un rato sin decir nada, hasta que nos detuvimos, mi mente solo estaba concentrada en coordinar mis pasos para no caer. Estábamos sobre una montaña de rocas grandes, se veía bonito el mar desde esa altura, Jake se sentó y con un gesto me indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

-Sabes… Durante este tiempo que no nos vimos, sucedieron muchas cosas…

-¡Claro grandulón! ¡Mírate! ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi amigo? – Ambos reímos, había vuelto a mi cuerpo, y ahora podía sentir el calor que emanaba mi Jake…

-Está bien, es cierto, pero no solo cambié físicamente, Bella… Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti… - Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, con una mirada tan sincera que caló en todo mi ser, ¿Acaso esto era una declaración? ¿Qué debo decir? Estaba entrando en pánico, empezaba a hiperventilar…

-Yo… Jake… No sé que decir…

-Está bien Bella – Dijo riendo abiertamente, con esa sonrisa que me deslumbraba, ¿Por qué me sentía tan a gusto con su presencia?

-Me siento halagada Jake – Otra vez… Ahí estaba él… Sus ojos dorados me juzgaban entre mis recuerdos, mi mente se retorcía, no quería recordarlo no ahora, pero su recuerdo era mucho mas fuerte – Pero no puedo corresponderte… No ahora.

Sin previo aviso, me tomo el rostro entre sus enormes y ardientes manos… Se estaba acercando podía respirar su aliento, debía detenerlo, pero algo muy dentro mío, se negaba a alejarlo. Se detuvo a solo centímetros de mis labios y dijo:

-Te esperaré Bella… Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir…

Mientras escuchaba lo que me decía, pude sentir como de apoco mi voluntad dejaba abandonado mi cuerpo, no pude reaccionar cuando se acerco y muy delicadamente posó sus labios en la comisura de los míos…

-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás –Dijo y podía sentirlo jadear.

-Cl… Claro – Intenté decir, recuperando un poco la cordura.

Se puso de pie y me invito con su mano a imitarlo, nos reunimos con los demás, nada había cambiado, ni siquiera habían notado nuestra ausencia. Nos unimos a las charlas y a las risas que provocaba el moreno llamado Seth. Así transcurrió la tarde, aunque yo no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, Edward y Jacob, tan opuestos y tan hermosos, eso eran… Hermosos, uno me había herido y otro podría sanarme… Empezó a anochecer…

-Es hora de irnos, Seth – Anunció Jacob

-¿Ya? Solo un ratito más… - Protestó Seth

-Le dije a Sue que te llevaría temprano a tu casa – Le dijo Jake con un tono calmo

-Está bien… - Contestó haciendo casi un pucherito y empezó a despedise de todos

-Pronto haremos otra reunión mas temprano y te invitaremos – Lo consoló Angie con un cálido abrazo

-¡Será genial! ¡Espero verlos pronto chicos! Y… Bella… Cuidate, espero también verte pronto o al menos que si lo haga Jacob, o explotaremos con tantos pensamientos suyos – Dijo en tono de reproche

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaba yo sin entender

-Nada Bella, Seth solo habla puras cosas pavas, no le hagas caso – Me miró, luego me tomó una mano y la besó – Espero verte pronto preciosa – Concluyó con una gran sonrisa que me hizo contener el aire.

En cambio yo solo pude articular un _"Adiós Jake"_

Terminaron de despedirse y se marcharon en dirección al bosque.

-Que agradables son tus amigos, Bella – Dijo Eric mientras Ben y Angie asentían

-Si, cierto y debo admitir que ese tal Jacob es muuuuy guapo – Añadió Lauren

Pensé en darle una mirada fulminadora… Pero luego no le encontré sentido, ella tenia razón él estaba muy guapo, había dejado de ser un chiquillo.

Una hora mas tarde no encontrábamos camino a mi casa…

-Que tengan buenas noches chicos – Me despedí y escuché a Angela decir:

-Mañana te llamo, Bella, descansa – Y depositó un beso en mi frente… Fue tan maternal… Era lo que necesitaba… Lo que se había desplomado en mi, era ese muro que había puesto entre todos y mi corazón, ya no podía mantenerlo, volver a amarlo, la mezcla de sensaciones lo había destruido… Me sentía frágil…

Entré a mi casa, Charlie aún no había regresado, no tenia que preocuparme por la cena, me dijo que no lo esperara… solo pude tirarme en mi cama, me saqué las zapatillas y me envolví en los cobertores, me eché a llorar como nunca. Lo necesitaba, tenia que sacar todo eso de adentro mío… No recuerdo cuando fue que dejé de llorar y me dormí o si me dormí mientras lloraba, solo sé que ya era de día y sentía los ojos hinchados. Me desperecé, me levanté y me duché. Unos minutos después estaba desayunando, Charlie estaba tirado en el sillón dormido, solo me limité a ponerle un cobertor y lo dejé dormir, necesitaba descansar.

No era capaz de pensar, no quería a decir verdad, necesitaba paz, silencio, encontrar mis emociones, encontrar el camino hacia lo que quiero en realidad.

Jake… Mi Jake… Tan cálido…


	3. Oportunidades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama si es mía :3**

**Advertencia: Este Fic, está destinado a tener Lemmon (Tal vez mas de uno Grr). Solo personas de mente abierta. Gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oportunidades<strong>

Me encontraba tirada en mi cama, aún así evitaba pensar en todo lo que me confundía, es decir… No tenía sentido, o ¿Si? Todo era confuso y no encontraba solución ni salida a eso, mis pensamientos sobre todo lo ocurrido y lo que sentía, eran como un largo túnel, no tenia si quiera el privilegio de respirar, era todo tan sofocante…

El timbre del teléfono sonó y me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Diga – Respondí de mala gana, no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación

-¡Bella! Pero qué manera de hablarle a tu amiga – Dijo Angie riendo, conocía de sobra mi carácter

-Oh, Angie, ¿Cómo estás? – Me sonroje a más no poder

-Bien, Bella, bien y ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal? – Aun la escuchaba reírse

-Bien, pasando mi sábado de lujo – Respondí sarcásticamente

-Bueno tu sábado parece aburrido, pero creo que ayer te la pasaste genial y no exactamente con nosotros, ¿Eh, Bella? – Dijo con tono insinuoso

-Bueno yo… - Intentaba olvidar el tema y ella revivía la llama con querosén – No pasó nada Angie, en serio, solo hablamos

-¡Suéltalo Bella! – Sabia que no era buena para mentir, pero siempre intentaba una vez más, no me cansaba de errar.

-Verás… Jacob… Se declaró…

-¡¿En serio? – Tuve que alejar el tubo de mi oído o quedaría sorda

-Sí, así fue…

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que… - Sabia que se molestaría por lo que le respondí a Jake –No podía corresponderlo…

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Bella? ¿Acaso estás ciega mujer? Ese chico, ¡Por Dios! Es muuuuy guapo, es decir, no me malinterpretes amo a Ben, pero Jake se nota que tiene algo muy especial contigo ¿Y lo echas por la borda?

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera Angela?

-Por lo menos le hubieras dado la oportunidad, ¿No? No sé una cita, ¡Lo que sea!

-Pero Edward…

-¡Pero nada! Mira sé que te dije muchas cosas sobre él y te dí ánimos pero ¿Es que no lo notas? Edward ya encontró con quién estar, eres la única que no está asumiendo las cosas Bella…

Hubo un silencio y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla… Ella tenía razón…

-Lo siento Bella, no estoy enojada… Solo que deberías darle una oportunidad, no solo a él, a ti también, no va a hacerte ningún bien estar todo el tiempo encerrada en tu habitación pensando en lo que podría ser y no fue ni será.

-Tienes Razón Angie…

-Bella, cariño…

-Está bien, no te preocupes – Había notado mi voz cargada de angustia

-¿Quieres que te pase a buscar y vamos a dar un paseo? – Casi podía imaginar su sonrisa maternal en su cara.

-No… No lo tomes a mal pero no, creo que ya tengo planes…

-¡Esa es mi chica! Mañana me lo cuentas con lujos de detalles, ¿Ok?

-Claro Angie, hablaremos mañana, cuídate y gracias por todo.

-Para eso estoy Bella, para eso estoy, me saludas a Charlie, Adiós.

Tenía tanta razón, jamás quise aceptar del todo que en el mundo de Edward yo no tenía lugar… Pero me aferraba con fuerza a cualquier hilo de esperanza que hubiera, recordaba el tacto de Jake, ese calor tan abrazador… Sentía la necesidad de refugiarme en sus brazos, pero me sentía una egoísta, quería que consolara mi angustia por otra persona… Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro, pero debía componerme, no podía dejar que Charlie me viera así. Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, y marqué el número de la casa de Jacob.

-¿Hola?

-Jake… - ¿Por qué no era capaz de articular una sola palabra más que no fuera su nombre?

-¿Bella? – Preguntó extrañado

-Sí, soy yo, ¿cómo estás? – Dije con un leve temblor en la voz

-Sinceramente he estado mejor – Pude oírlo sonreír, y también lo hice yo, no podía solo imaginar necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sería inoportuna si fuera a tu casa ahora? – Ya no me importaba mucho en realidad solo quería sentir su calor

-¡Claro que no Bella! Ven, te estaré esperando.

-En menos de media hora ahí estaré. – Colgué sin más, le escribí una nota a Charlie indicándole donde estaría y fui por las llaves de mi dinosaurio.

En el camino no pude quitar mi mente de Edward, me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez que jamás sucedería algo entre nosotros… Imposible sin derramar lágrimas, intenté controlarme o terminaría fuera de la carretera. Empecé a reconocer las casas y me detuve delante de una roja, la de mi Jake, antes de que pudiera bajar, no sé de donde salió pero Jacob estaba abrazándome…

-Jake… - ¿Es que acaso lo sabía? Solo escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran… Él solo me abrazaba y me acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucede? – Me preguntó con voz ronca. Solo negué con un movimiento de cabeza – Está bien, no voy a presionarte, preciosa.

Seguía sin despegar mi rostro de su pecho, y sentí como me elevaba del suelo, estaba tomándome entre sus brazos…

-Vamos a adentro, vas a enfermar – No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llover, me llevó en sus brazos hasta el garaje y me depositó en el capot de su Golf, me tomó el rostro entre sus manos, si… - No tengo idea que es lo que está atormentándote Bella, pero quiero que sepas que independientemente de lo que ayer pasó, sigo siendo tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí siempre que lo desees… - Me miró a los ojos y pude notar en los suyos una sutil pizca de tristeza, ¿Era por mi? ¿Estaba sufriendo conmigo?

-Jake… No tienes que…

-Shh… - Me cayó poniendo unos de sus dedos en mis labios y luego me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, me sentía mucho peor, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en mí, me aferré a su cuerpo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, el me correspondió el abrazo – Ya, Bella, no me apartaré de ti nunca más – Me prometió tomando una de mis manos y besándola, realmente no le veía intenciones de ser solo mi amigo, pero no entendía por qué me agradaba tanto la idea.

-Gracias Jake… - Le dije casi sin voz.

Habían pasado un par de horas y ahora nos encontrábamos en la playa, pero no habíamos hablado mucho, empezaba a sentirme culpable, él estaba ahí por mí y yo solo lo usaba.

-Jake…

-Dime

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste ayer? – Ah, ya, era masoquista, ahora todo encajaba, _Nota mental: Cuando quieras decir algo para romper el silencio habla del tiempo._

-Claro que si – Dijo mirando el horizonte – Pero no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, creo que tienes cosas más importantes de que ocuparte – Me miró y sonrió, sentí algo dentro de mí que dolía como los mil demonios – Lo siento no quise recordártelo – Me abrazó por los hombros, se había dado cuenta de mi dolor, pero no era por mí, era por él, ahora lo entendía quería corresponderle pero algo no me dejaba hacerlo, o tal vez yo no lo permitía por alguna razón desconocida, en estas horas había pensado mucho y había descartado que todo esto era por Edward.

-Jake, debo irme…

-¿Ya? – Dijo poniéndome cara de perrito triste, yo solo pude sonreír ante su gesto, era tan hermoso – Sabia que te haría sonreír… ¿Crees que pueda volver a verte?

Medité durante unos segundos y recordé las palabras de Angie…

-Claro, ¿Qué tal si mañana te das una vuelta por mi casa y salimos a tomar algo?

De repente su rostro se iluminó y una tímida luz se encendió dentro de mí.

-¡Genial! A las 5 estaré en tu casa ¿Está bien? – Irradiaba felicidad

-Si, Jake, solo no me dejes esperando – Me acerqué a su pecho esperando que me envolviera con sus brazos para poder recordar su calor esta noche, aspiré su aroma una vez más y nos separé – Te veo mañana – Le dije mientras subía a mi camioneta.

-Mañana – Confirmó él con una sonrisa.

Llegué a casa, un poco más animada creo, Charlie no estaba, antes de salir corriendo a llamar a cualquier lado, me dirigí al refrigerador

_Bella:_

_Billy llamó, saldré de pesca, volveré mañana en la tarde, cuídate no seas imprudente y si te sientes sola Angela puede venir a quedarse, ya le pregunté._

_Te quiere._

_Charlie._

¿Cuándo no? Siempre adelantándose a todo, no podía culparlo si yo tendría una hija como yo, la encerraría en una burbuja.

Me tiré en mi cama, estaba cansada y me dolía todo el cuerpo. El sueño se apoderó de mí sin más, no entiendo cómo, y mucho menos puedo saber en qué momento, empecé a sentirme sofocada por el calor, estaba tan cansada… No podía abrir mis ojos, pude sentir un aroma muy familiar… Estaba delirando, quise moverme pero mi fuerza se encontraba a años luz de mi cuerpo, sentía mucho placer, como si alguien estuviera recorriendo mi cuerpo, cada centímetro de él, no tenia piedad, me sofocaba y me tocaba de una manera muy excitante… No podía ser cierto, quería volver a la consciencia y ver que sucedía… Volvía a caer en un vacio, no pude pensar en nada mas…

Desperté en la mañana con una notable humedad entre mis piernas y la sensación aún latente de un par de manos recorriéndome y calentando cada parte de mi cuerpo… Me levanté y me duché, solo había sido un sueño… Muy vivido y que me había dejado con ganas de más.

Salí y vi la hora, sería mejor si almorzaba, ya era tarde, ya se hacía costumbre en esta casa lo de comer pizza, así que una vez más, esa fue mi comida. Más tarde llegó Jake, como había prometido, pasamos una tarde muy tranquila, lo notaba muy alegre, y eso me hacía sentir muy bien.

Mis siguientes dos semanas pasaron de igual forma, Jacob pasaba a buscarme al finalizar las clases e íbamos a la Push o a algún otro lado a pasar un tiempo juntos, tenía que admitirlo, era maravilloso pasar tiempo con él, siempre me hacia reír y no podía dejar de admirar su belleza, su calidez, aunque últimamente esos paseos se iban reduciendo en tiempo, él ponía la excusa de que tenía que estudiar, lo comprendía yo también debía hacerlo, pero lo conozco hace bastante tiempo y sé cuando se trae algo entre manos…

Pasó por mi mente que estuviera en algo con alguna otra chica, y sentí que me quitaban algo, una pieza esencial para vivir. Pero no podía ser egoísta, yo lo había rechazado… Él tenía derecho a hacer su vida, a ser feliz, sin embargo no quería resignarme.

Debía sacar de mi mente todas estas dudas, no iba a quedarme sentada esperando a que él venga a decírmelo, si es que debía decirse algo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¡Tercer Capítulo! No sé de donde saco inspiración, pero todos los días escribo jaja xD voy a quedarme seca.<strong>

**Disculpen por no dejarles despedida antes :x es que escribo a escondidas en el trabajo y después solo subo el cap Shh no le digan a mi jefe :3**

**¡Gracias a las hermosas que siguen mi historia! En serio gracias, es un honor que alguien lea lo que escribo y si, lo sé, soy un poquitín densa ;) es que me gusta exprimir cada momento y exponer cada sentimiento… Aww el amooorrr! Se me cuidan y pronto nos leemos :3**

**¡Besitos!**


	4. Sorpresas Fatales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama si es mía :3**

**Advertencia: Este Fic, está destinado a tener Lemmon (Tal vez mas de uno Grr). Solo personas de mente abierta. Gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresas Fatales<strong>

Una vez más en mi aburrida rutina… Lo único que hacia todo distinto era Jake en mi vida, y debía hablar con él, no podía seguir ocultándome cosas. El tiempo en el instituto se me hizo una eternidad, por fin finalizaba el día y ahí estaba él, recargado sobre su Golf:

-Hola preciosa – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrazándome, de esta forma no iba a poder reprocharle mucho…

-Hola Jake – Le contesté de la forma mas fría posible

-¿Mal día? – Seguía riéndose, ¡Estaba arruinando mi plan!

-Tenemos que hablar

-Lo que quieras

-Pero no aquí

-¿Un paseo por la Push?

-Buena idea

En el camino solo le respondía puntualmente lo que me preguntaba, necesitaba prepararme, no era buena mintiendo ni persuadiendo, si algo me ocultaba era porque debía ser importante. Minutos después llegamos… Salí dejando mis cosas adentro y no me apetecía ver el mar, decidí que era mejor caminar por el bosque, Jacob solo me siguió los pasos, sin decir nada, estaba desesperándome pero no sabía cómo empezar, estaba confundida ¿Tenía o no derecho a reprocharle algo?

-Suéltalo Bella – Me dijo tomándome del brazo y dándome vuelta un tanto brusco, me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-Jake… Dime la verdad… - Sentía un nudo en el estomago, ¿Realmente quería saber la respuesta?

-¿Sobre qué Bella?

-¿Por qué me evitas? – No era exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

-¿Evitarte? Bella… Nos vemos cada día y si no puedo verte, créeme que solo puedo pensar en ti

Eso fue jugar sucio…

-Pero siempre reduces el tiempo – Repliqué haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras – Cada vez es menos el tiempo que pasamos juntos y no me digas que es por estudios, Jacob, no soy idiota

-Bella… No puedo decírtelo

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo, prometí que no lo haría…

-¿Es alguien más Jacob? ¿Es eso? ¿No quieres decirme que hay alguien más? – Estaba empezando a enfadarme

-Espera, espera, espera… - Dijo levantando sus manos e intentando calmarme – Primero, si… Es alguien más – Sentí mi corazón despedazarse -Y segundo… ¿Estás celosa? – Esto último lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa de lado…

-¡Eres un idiota! – Le grité pegándole en el pecho

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes… No hay nadie más que tú Bella… Nadie…

-Entonces… ¿Quién es ese alguien? – No sé en qué momento lo hizo pero estaba abrazándome de una forma muy tierna y delicada – Contéstame… - No era capaz de enojarme, no en esa situación, pero quería respuestas…

-¿Recuerdas a Sam?

-Si… ¿Qué hay con él?

-Finalmente entendí porqué esperaba por mi… Solo… Que no puedo decírtelo Bella, compréndeme…

-Jake… No es nada malo, ¿Cierto? – Empezaba a temer por él, no quería que fuera por mal camino

-Depende el lado en que lo mires, Bella… Temo que si te enteras, ya no quieras verme

Definitivamente era algo malo…

-Si no vas a decirme… Entonces no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí. Es todo Jacob – Dije deshaciendo el abrazo, me costaba, sentía frío, no quería dejar de sentirlo tan cerca

-No… Bella… No me hagas esto – Su voz se quebró al igual que mi corazón, sin embargo no voltee, seguí caminando – No puedo decírtelo, me hicieron prometer que no lo haría…

-Y ellos son más importantes que yo… - Dije fríamente

Lo tuve frente a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no entendía como…

-Bella… - Dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío, no podía dejar que me pusiera vulnerable, intenté alejarme pero sus fuertes brazos me atraparon, eran una prisión y una vez mas _"Tonta Bella"_ estaba dispuesta a pagar la condena – No me hagas esto… - Respiraba su aliento… Estaba mareándome… - Eres mucho más importante que ellos… Jamás lo dudes, pero es algo a lo que no puedo desligarme, estoy en esto de por vida…

-Déjame ayudarte…

-Bella… No puedo… - Ambos jadeábamos… Estábamos deseándonos… Eso ocurría… Y yo… Hasta ahora me daba cuenta, lo deseaba, deseaba besar sus labios, tocar su piel, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío… Pero no era el momento…

-Dame una pista… - Ya no podía soportarlo, cerré mis ojos… Si no fuera por su agarre, ya estaría en el suelo…

-No puedo preciosa… No puedo… - En su voz se hacía presente el dolor

De pronto un aullido se oyó no muy lejos de donde estabamos, me hizo volver a mi cuerpo y Jacob no dejaba de mirar en la dirección de donde había provenido el sonido.

-Jake… - Empezaba a tener miedo

-No temas, estoy aquí… - Dijo posándome detrás suyo sin soltarme

Minutos más tarde, Sam y dos chicos más aparecieron por donde Jacob tenía la mirada puesta. Jamás hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría.

-Ibas a decírselo – Dijo Sam con voz fría

-No… Yo no… - Jake solo me miró y cerró los ojos en modo de resignación – Si así es Sam, no la dañes… Aún no sabe nada…

-Porque no te dimos oportunidad – Dijo con un tono ácido el muchacho situado a la izquierda de Sam

-Cierra tu maldita boca Paul – Dijo Jake colérico, estaba empezando a temblar, todo su cuerpo, sus manos ya no me sostenían

-Solo eres un perro faldero Jacob, no puedes vivir sin ella, estoy saturado de escuchar tus pensamientos hacia esa mujer – Dijo con repulsión Paul

¿Escuchar? ¿Cómo? No entendía nada

-¡Silencio! – Gritó Sam

Pero antes de que Sam pudiera callarlos, un enorme lobo surgió de donde estaba Paul y Paul… Había desaparecido. Solo atiné a tapar el grito de miedo que salió de mi boca con mis manos. Sin previo aviso, tenía otro lobo delante de mí, este era de color rojizo… Y Jake había desaparecido también… Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mis piernas no me sostuvieron mucho mas y caí, perdí la consciencia y en buena hora… No era capaz de procesar nada más. Lo último que escuché fue una voz desconocida, supuse que era del otro muchacho que no había hablado hasta el momento…

-Felicitaciones Jacob, no se lo dijiste pero le diste una viva imagen de nuestro secreto.

Desperté en la casa de Billy, estaba recostada sobre el sofá, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, intenté incorporarme pero unas manos me tomaron por los hombros.

-Descansa un poco más –Dijo con voz calma Jacob

Recordé todo al instante…

-Dime que fue un sueño…

-Lamento… Decir que no… Bella…

-No digas nada…

Hubo un silencio…

-Lo siento, no quería que presenciaras algo así… Yo… Lo lamento tanto… - Abrí mis ojos y lo miré, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Jake… ¿Eres un hombre lobo? – Ahí va otra vez por la vida haciendo preguntas tontas, la chica tonta…

-No es algo que haya elegido Bella… Quisiera que no fuera así… Y si de ahora en mas prefieres no verme, voy a entenderte… No soy buena compañía…

Sin pensarlo me levanté y lo abracé

-No digas algo así, nunca más, eres muy importante para mí, no me importa lo que seas… Eres Jacob, Jake… Mi Jake y eso nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo

-Bella… - Me tomó el rostro y esta vez no dudaría… Se acercó a mí y nuevamente quedó a centímetro de mis labios, no pude contenerme… Lo besé, pude notar la sorpresa en él y segundos más tarde empezó a corresponder mi beso… Era la gloria… Sus cálidos labios, ni en millones de años podría haber imaginado su sabor, bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura acariciando mis costados, yo me apreté más a su cuerpo y pude sentir toda su anatomía, subí mis manos hasta su cuello y acaricié sus hombros… Cuanto había crecido… Seguí mi recorrido por sus brazos… Tan fuertes, quería que me aprisionara con ellos y no me dejara ir jamás. Quería avanzar, quería algo más profundo, lo sentía, su temperatura aumentaba, quería adentrar su lengua en mi boca y no me negué, ahora sí, podía sentir esa humedad entre mis piernas, y por si fuera poco su erección contra mi vientre… Quería que me tomara, pero no era el momento… quise terminar con el beso, pero me aferro a su cuerpo tomándome por el trasero en un fuerte agarre.

-Jake… - Era una súplica, estaba excitándome con cada movimiento suyo

-Lo siento… - Dijo jadeante – No puedo controlarme cuando de ti se trata… - Dejó un camino de besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, era incapaz de detenerlo… - Pero es tarde… Y tienes que ir a tu casa, pero no me molesta si quieres quedarte noche –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

-Es… Tentadora… La… Idea – Le respondí dándole castos besos en los labios – Pero Charlie va a matarme, asique llévame a casa, ¿Si?

-No puedo decirte que no – Me dio un largo y húmedo beso – Vamos

Me tomó de la mano y nos subimos a su auto, llegamos a mi casa y antes de salir del auto me preguntó

-¿Quieres que te visite esta noche? Nadie lo sabrá te lo prometo –Tomó mi mano y la besó

-Jake… Yo… - No estaba segura de hacerlo hoy

-No es necesario que hagamos algo, tonta – Dijo riéndose y casi leyendo mi mente, me sonrojé – Vendré en cuanto Charlie se duerma – Dicho eso lo besé, no podía dejar de hacerlo era una adicción. Entré a la casa.

Eran las 11PM pasadas y Charlie ya debía estar dormido, luego pensé… ¿Cómo podría Jacob entrar a casa sin que Charlie lo oyera? La respuesta llegó cuando Jake estaba sobre una rama del árbol junto a mi ventana, me levanté de prisa y le abrí.

-Gracias – Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba, era irresistible, estaba sin camisa… Recorrí su pecho con mis manos estaba tan caliente… Pero una brisa helada me hizo volver a tierra, cerré la ventana – Vuelve a la cama no quiero que enfermes, aunque es imposible si te doy mi calor – dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-No es mala idea… Ven… - Lo tomé de la mano y me metí entre las sabanas y cobertores, el solo se recostó a mi lado, estaba tenso, no sé de dónde sacaba tanto descaro para hacer lo que hacía, ¿Llevar a Jacob a mi cama? Y no solo eso, puse mi cabeza en su pecho… Es que no podía resistir, era tanta su belleza… - ¿Vas a contarme sobre… la manada? – Era mejor que habláramos de algo, antes que el calor nos nublara los sentidos.

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo…

-Bien… ¿Sabías que las leyendas Quileutes…

Empezó a contarme absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles, hablamos por horas, y al final terminó por decirme la razón por la cual los genes lobunos se activaban… Vampiros… No era eso lo que me impactaba…Era el nombre de los que residían en Forks, y uno de ellos era… Edward… ¿Edward? ¿Era en serio? No sé por qué pero me sentía confundida, tal vez por saber que alguien que yo creía especial, en realidad si lo era, pero no de la forma en que yo pensaba…

Había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos… Cuando volví a la realidad, noté que Jake se había dormido, me había contado de las patrullas… Debía dejarlo descansar… Pensé en que yo debería hacer lo mismo, hacia frio… Me acerqué más a su cuerpo y me quedé dormida. No tuve sueños muy placenteros, todo era referente a lo que Jake me había relatado, desperté y aún no había amanecido pero sentía un calor de los mil demonios. No podía abrir mis ojos, pero era consciente del brazo alrededor de mi cintura… Ese aroma familiar… Estaba segura que no era un sueño, no como aquella vez… Aunque ahora lo comprendía… Tal vez no fue un sueño… La sorpresa ante mi descubrimiento me hizo despejarme en milésimas de segundo, en efecto, el brazo de Jake me rodeaba con un fuerte agarre, no podía deshacerlo.

-Jake… - Nada – Jacob… - Mas nada - ¡JACOB!

Saltó de La cama y se puso en defensa

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – Preguntó alarmado

-¡Dímelo tú! Niégame que entraste a mi cuarto sin mi consentimiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Yo… Eh…

-Lo sabía… Y peor aún… ¿Qué hiciste conmigo mientras dormía? – Me sonrojé al imaginar sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Una sensación placentera recorrió mi columna al comprobar que no había sido un sueño, aún así me debía explicaciones. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, lo tenía frente a mí…

-Y tú… Niégame que te gustó lo que te hice… - Miraba directamente a mis ojos y hablaba sobre mis labios, un leve temblor empezó a hacerse notorio en mi cuerpo – Porque esa noche no estabas negándote preciosa, gemias mi nombre y me pedias mas… - Él jadeaba y me excitaba que lo hiciera, yo causaba eso – Tu inconsciente te jugó en contra – Sonrió y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, se dirigía a la ventana. – Pero si decides enojarte, voy a comprenderte, a pesar de todo supongo que debo disculparme, solo estaba patrullando cerca y quise venir a ver si todo estaba en orden… Lo siento no pude controlarme, no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ti – Otra hermosa sonrisa – Menos aún si me correspondes de esa ferviente manera como lo hiciste esa noche… No Bella, no pasó nada – Respondió leyendo la pregunta en mi rostro.

-Jake…

-No… Será mejor que pienses, no solo en eso, sino en todo lo que está pasando… - Bajó la mirada

-¿Volverás?

-Siempre que así lo quieras – Sin más saltó por la ventana.

Yo solo me limité a volver a cubrirme y desplazarme hacia el lugar en donde minutos antes reposaba Jacob… Su calor aún permanecía… Me sentía triste… Pero no sabía por qué, antes de que las lágrimas pudieran salir, caí en el sueño profundo.

Desperté y me sentía completamente desorientada, ya estaba empezando el otoño, no quería levantarme prefería la calidez de mi cama y el aroma que mi Jake había dejado en ella… Ahora lo recordaba…

Edward… También… Genial, tenía todo el fin de semana para pudrir mi cabeza con todas esas cosas.

-Bella… - Llamó Charlie a mi puerta

-Entra

-Buenos días – Dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días – Le respondí cubriéndome aún más cuando dejo entrar el aire frío del pasillo.

-Iré de pesca con Billy – Anunció

-¿Con este frío? – Me miró extrañado

-¿Frío? Hace frío pero no para que estés cubierta con tantas cosas ¿No estarás enfermando?

-No creo – Me apuré a decirle, se quedó mirándome pensativo

-Ya que últimamente se llevan bien, tal vez puedas pasar el fin de semana con Jacob, ¿No te parece buena idea?

Él dijo que debía pensar…

-Lo pensaré…

-Bien, cuídate Bella, no hagas cosas imprudentes – Entró y me dio un beso en la frente

-Claro Charlie, diviértete.

Pasó un tiempo más y escuché un auto que no era el coche patrulla, ya habían venido por Charlie… Di unas vueltas más en la cama y decidí que sería más placentero si me duchaba con agua caliente. Así lo hice.

Pasó el día, e inevitablemente pensé en todo lo que me había dicho Jake… Edward Cullen, era un vampiro… ¿Por qué mi mente era lo único que podía recordarme?

El timbre sonó, me preguntaba quién era, eran alrededor de las 12am, fui directo a la puerta pero no abrí, mire por la mirilla y no me creí lo que ví…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capítulo!<strong>

**Espero lo disfruten chicas. Espero sus comentarios ^^**

**Que tengan lindo jueves ;)**

**Estamos leyéndonos por estos lados**

**¡Besitos! ¡Gracias por leer!**

_**Soft-Moonlight**_


	5. Noche Helada

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama si es mía :3

Advertencia: Este Fic, está destinado a tener Lemmon (Tal vez mas de uno Grr). Solo personas de mente abierta. Gracias :)

* * *

><p><strong>Noche Helada<strong>

Era Edward Cullen en persona. Puse mi espalda en la puerta y me llevé la mano al pecho, mi corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad que no podía ser humana. Unos golpes en la puerta me volvieron a la realidad, de pronto sentí como mis pies se anclaban al piso.

-Sé que estás ahí Bella… - Contuve la respiración ¿Qué debía hacer? – Ábreme… - Su voz era aterciopelada, no sé por qué pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Abrí muy suavemente la puerta… En efecto era él… - Lamento molestarte tan tarde… Sé que sabes todo…

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé nada – Intentaba mentir

-No me engañas – Dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno… ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? – No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos con una mirada penetrante.

-Cl… Claro…

Despacio me desplace del lugar en el que estaba, entró y cerré la puerta tras él, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

-Y ¿Bien? – Me dijo recorriendo con la vista mi cuerpo de una manera descarada - ¿Vas a seguir intentando mentir? – Se movió con esa rapidez característica de los vampiros, no podía mentir, me había grabado cada dato que Jacob me había dado sobre ellos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me empujó contra la pared y formó una prisión con sus brazos a mis costados. –Hueles tan delicioso… - Me dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma mi cuello

-Edward… - Estaba empezando a asustarme – Ya… Es tarde… Creo que… Deberías irte…

-Hmm… ¿Estás segura? Ahora que sabes lo que soy… No me importa irme al infierno… Podríamos jugar un poco – Dijo sobre mis labios, su aliento era completamente embriagante… - Se como me mirabas Bella, lo que sientes por mi… Lo mal que te pusiste cuando viste a Tanya… Ella también es…

-Un vampiro… - No dejé que terminara la frase, ya lo había meditado

-Exacto… Pero es como de la familia, no hay nada entre ella y yo… ¿Qué dices? ¿Eh? – Dijo tomando mi mentón y mirándome a los ojos – Eres tan apetecible…

Se acercó a mis labios y los rozó con los suyos sutilmente… Era el detonante… Ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para oponerme, era lo que siempre había soñado… Me tomó en sus brazos y en menos de un segundo estuvimos en mi cuarto, me recostó sobre mi cama, y se posicionó sobre mí. Empezamos a besarnos… Era todo lo contrario a mi Jake… Sus labios eran fríos, su tacto también, aún así era Edward, en estas horas había aceptado cualquier condición con tal de estar con él. Me despojó de mi camiseta y yo de la suya, dejó un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta el comienzo de mis pechos… Hacia tanto frio…

-No puedo contenerme, lo siento… - Dijo quitándome los pantalones de un tirón y besándome salvajemente.

-Edward… - Quise quejarme, estaba quitándome el sostén, después se quitó los pantalones. Rió entre beso y beso.

-Quiero hacerte mía Bella… Voy a quitarte esta peste a lobo que emanas, nadie más podrá poseerte…

Sus palabras me dejaron inmóvil, pero él hizo caso omiso a mi reacción. Jake… No era Edward a quién deseaba, no… Estaba equivocándome… Jacob… Era su calor el que deseaba con todo mi ser, era su cuerpo el que reclamaba el mío… Jake… Lo recordé esa vez en su casa, mientras nos besábamos, no era igual, no podía reemplazarlo, no me estremecía como lo hacía Jake, Mi Jake…

Cuando volví a la realidad, estábamos completamente desnudos, ¿Dejaría que sucediera? ¿Dejaría que Edward me hiciera mujer? ¿Le entregaría mi pureza? Estaba abriendo mis piernas, tanteando para ver si ya estaba lista…

-¿Qué sucede Bella? No voy a hacerte daño, relájate.

Pero no podía… ¡No! Ya no quería siquiera que me tocara. Quise alejarme de él antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento pero me tomó las muñecas, las colocó a mis costados aferrándome por la cintura y posó su miembro en mi entrada.

-Si lo haces le diré a todo el mundo lo que eres – Lo amenacé entre sollozos.

Me soltó y no perdí oportunidad, me envolví con las sábanas y me alejé hasta toparme con la pared. Edward quedó atónito ante mi reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre? Yo pensé… - Sonrió y bajó la mirada, tenía miedo… Extrañaba a Jacob, quería llorar – No lo entiendes Bella… - Estuvo donde yo en un segundo – Debo hacerte mía… No puedes negarte…

-¡No! Apártate – Quise alejarlo, pero su cuerpo era duro como una roca – No eres tú a quien yo quiero – Esas palabras salieron atropelladamente de mi boca y él me miró serio – Vete… Por favor… Vete – Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos

-Esto no quedará así, así tenga que matar a ese perro apestoso… Serás mía – Me besó, quise alejarlo pero era imposible, se apartó y se vistió rápidamente. Me miró una última vez y salto desde la ventana. Tenía tanto pánico que corrí a cerrar la ventana aún con la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo, sabía que necesitaba más que un simple vidrio para detener a Edward pero no pensaba coherentemente. Cuando eché una mirada abajo para asegurarme que se había ido, el alma se me vino a los pies…

Mirándome fijamente… Estaba Jacob, en su rostro había tristeza pero rápidamente cambió a furia y dió la vuelta hacia el bosque… Me quedé clavada en el sitio sin poder hacer nada más que mirar el sitio en donde minutos antes estaba Jake, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué?

Me duché, no soportaba recordar el tacto de Edward, estuve largo rato bajo el agua, intentaba buscar una explicación para Jake, pero sabía que nada resultaría… No quería perderlo… Las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Salí de la ducha, me puse el pijama y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con los cobertores. Mi cuerpo me dolía de pies a cabeza, recién caía en cuenta de la presión que había ejercido Edward sobre él.

Comencé a llorar con más angustia y me dormí una vez más por el cansancio profundamente.

Me desperté al mediodía del domingo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior amenazaba con volver a dejar sueltas mis lágrimas, pero me levanté y me cambié, decidida a ir a la Push.

Llegué a la casa de Billy y como suponía, estaba vacía, así que pensé en ir a casa de Emily, solo había ido dos veces en este tiempo con Jacob, no recordaba mucho el camino, pero intentaría llegar… Seguí un sendero que se adentraba en el bosque, recordaba que desaparecía y debíamos caminar unos 10minutos mas en línea recta, pero… Mi sentido de orientación era una basura, habían pasado 15 minutos y no veía más que árboles, ya debería haber llegado a un claro…

Me senté, abracé mis piernas y empecé a llorar nuevamente, ahora estaba perdida en el bosque.

-¡Bella! – Gritó alguien detrás de mí, me giré y ví a Seth, se acercaba a paso rápido - ¿Qué haces aquí? Ven, vamos te llevaré a casa de Emily, lloverá dentro de poco tiempo – Solo me dejé guiar por él, no lograba entender nada, mi cerebro estaba entumido.

-¿Está Jacob ahí? – Fue lo único que pude preguntar

Seth, se detuvo en seco y yo solo esperaba mi respuesta.

-No me malinterpretes, pero ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Demonios, no quiere entrar en fase y tiene un humor de perros – En su pequeño rostro pude distinguir la tristeza, Seth, era muy unido a Jake

-Es lo que necesito explicarle, por favor llévame con él – Le supliqué

Caminamos rápidamente un tramo más y divisé la casa de Emily.

-Bella… Ya sabe que estás aquí… - Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Jacob salía por la puerta delantera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó fríamente - ¿Por qué la trajiste? – Esta vez se dirigía a Seth

-No lo culpes, yo me perdí en el bosque y él me encontró… - Bajé la mirada me dolía verlo tan distante. Me aventuré a acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros y abracé su pecho desnudo, se hizo un nudo en mi garganta cuando Jacob no correspondió mi abrazo.

-Vete – Me dijo alejándome de él- Vete Isabella, no quiero volver a verte

-Jake… Déjame explicarte, por favor – comencé a llorar, y ya no pude hablar más.

-No tienes nada que explicarme.

-Si… Por… Por favor…

-Comprendo muy bien la elección que tomaste, lo ví con mis propios ojos, no hacen falta explicaciones – Dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejarme ahí

-¡No es lo que piensas! – Le grité

-Tienes razón, no es lo que pienso, es lo que ví.

-No sabes lo que viste… – Estaba rabiándome. Volvió a mirarme.

-Niégame que lo hiciste con ese asqueroso chupasangre…

-No… Jake… Yo no…

-¡SINICA! – Su grito hizo eco en todo el bosque. – Hueles de pies a cabeza a él…

-¡Ya basta! ¡No lo he hecho con él! – Caí sobre mis rodillas, Jacob estaba atónito ante mis palabras.

-¡No mientas!

-¡No miento! Casi me obliga a hacerlo… - Le confesé con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué debo creerte?

-No lo hagas si no quieres – Ya estaba dándome por vencida, era la víctima y estaba siendo juzgada. – Sabía que no me creerías… - Miré alrededor en busca de Seth, el morenito había desaparecido… Debía volver por mi cuenta, me encaminé por donde recordaba haber venido.

-Bella…

-Ya basta… Por favor Jacob… No quiero seguir escuchando tus palabras de desprecio…

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, era el calor que necesitaba, me desmoroné en sus brazos y rompí a llorar como una niña chiquita.

-Shh… Tranquila… Estoy contigo… - Sus brazos me apretaban sutilmente, sabía que no usaba verdadera fuerza conmigo. – Te quiero Bella… Y no puedo imaginarte en brazos de mi peor enemigo…

-Pero yo no…

-Shh… Lo sé… Perdóname… Por favor… - En su voz estaba presente la angustia. Lo miré a los ojos y besé sus cálidos labios, era en sus brazos donde yo pertenecía. Él me correspondió el beso con suavidad al principio y luego pude notar el sentimiento de posesión.

No me molestaba, ahora más que nunca sabía que él era a quién deseaba. Comenzó a llover.

-¿Qué tal si entramos? – Me preguntó

-Lo que tú quieras – Le dije depositando un beso en sus labios. – Te quiero Jake…

-Yo también te quiero Bella…

Entramos a la casita, solo se encontraban dentro Emily, Seth y Embry.

-Vaya, por fin. ¿Te dignarás a entrar en fase y cambiarás tu humor? – Preguntó Seth.

-Sí, Estamos hasta aquí de tu humor de los mil demonios – Agregó Embry exagerando la altura con su mano.

-Ya… Cállense… -Les dijo Jacob con una sonrisa

-¡Hey! Ahora no, hay visitas ¿Cómo has estado Bella? – Los regañó y me preguntó Emily

-Sinceramente, he estado mejor – Le respondí con una media sonrisa, Jacob me abrazó por la cintura y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Demasiado amor, hay hoteles para eso – Dijo Seth, Embry y Emily rompieron en risas, yo me sonrojé y Jake me miraba divertido.

Pasamos la tarde allí, no estaba del todo cómoda, aún recordaba las palabras de Edward…

-Ya es tarde Bella, Te llevaré a tu casa.

-Claro – Solo le sonreí

Un rato más tarde estábamos camino a mi casa y él conducía mi preciado dinosaurio.

-Jake… ¿Vendrás esta noche?

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Si… Lo necesito – Le dije acurrucándome bajo su brazo y apoyando mi frente en su cuello

-Ahí estaré entonces preciosa – Me depositó un beso en la coronilla

Entré en la casa y Charlie estaba poniendo en el freezer toda su pesca.

-Vaya, no imagino que comeremos estos días… - Le dije en broma

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo te la pasaste en la Push?

Recordé todo lo ocurrido…

-Genial, ¿Qué tal la pesca?

-Abundante – Sonrió triunfante

Charlie ya había cenado con Billy antes de volver y yo no tenía ganas de cenar. Entré a mi habitación y al lado de la ventana estaba él… Corrí a sus brazos, ya no quería que no separáramos.

-Dime que te sucede…

-Edward dijo que me buscaría, no importaba si tenía que matarte – Le dije entre sollozos

-Bella… Tu falta de confianza es insultante – Me dijo sonriendo – No va a volver a tocarte un pelo y no debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien. – Me calmaba acariciando desde mi hombro hasta el final de mi espalda. – Ahora debes descansar.

-No te vayas – Le supliqué aferrándome más a él

-No lo haré, te lo prometo – Me tomó en sus brazos y me puso en la cama

-Debo cambiarme – Le dije riendo

-Está bien, te esperaré – Sonrió

Tomé mi pijama del cajón y me dirigí al baño, me cambié y lavé mis dientes, cepillé mi pelo y salí, estaba recostado en mi cama… Pasé sobre su cuerpo para ocupar el lugar vacio a su lado.

-Bella, no hagas eso – Me dijo con voz ronca

-Lo siento… - Dije y sonreí, aunque algo me faltaba, me ayudo a cubrirme con las sábanas, sabía que no necesitaría nada más para abrigarme. Me abrazó y besó mi frente. – Jake…

-Dime preciosa – Empezó a jugar con mi pelo. Me puse a su altura, lo miré y lo besé. Me correspondió, pude notar como su temperatura se elevaba, su piel me quemaba aún a través de las sábanas. Me presionó más contra su cuerpo y pude sentir su creciente erección. Se sentía tan bien, quería dejar la cordura de lado y con él en esta situación no me tomaba más de un segundo hacerlo. Empecé a acariciar su pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro con la yema de mis dedos, nuestras respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más, el metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de mi pijama y acarició mi espalda, bajó a mi cintura, y jugó con sus dedos en el borde de mis shorts… Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda… Nos besábamos salvajemente… Pero… Lo recordé… Edward… Quise llorar y Jacob notó mi cambio de humor…

-Bella… No haremos nada que no tú quieras… - Me dijo con voz ronca besándome la frente

-Lo siento… - Estaba avergonzada por dejarlo avanzar y dejarlo con "ese" estado

-No te preocupes… - Dijo riendo y casi leyendo mis pensamientos – Tú solo descansa, mañana será un mejor día. – Estaba acariciando mi pelo cuando perdí la consciencia… Solo era reconocía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo… Era así como quería estar por el resto de mi vida, pero ¿Por qué no podía abrirme a él?

Desperté y mi Jake se encontraba a mi lado, comencé a llenar su rostro de pequeños besos, y sonrió sin abrir los ojos

-Buenos días mi amor – Me dijo dándome la primera mirada de su dia

-Solo son buenos si despierto contigo – Le respondí acostándome en su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón tan pacifico…

-Lo mismo digo… Pero… - Me tomo el rostro y me dio un beso en los labios – Debo irme ya, anoche no patrullé pero le prometí a Sam que lo haría ahora – Se levantó y fue directo a la ventana

-¡Jake! – Corrí a sus brazos y lo besé con posesión, me aferré a su cuello y él rió ante mi reacción

-Voy a volver mi vida – Me dijo poniendo su frente con la mía y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Depositó un beso en mi cuello, me soltó suavemente y saltó por la ventana.

Volví a mi cama, miré a mi mesa de noche y casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo, ¡Ya estaba llegando tarde al instituto! ¿Y Charlie? ¿Qué sucedió? Me duché y me vestí lo más rápido posible.

Por suerte me perdí la clase de biología, no estaba segura de poder enfrentar a Cullen otra vez.

El día estuvo normal, Edward no estuvo presente en el instituto y yo solo esperaba ver a Jake a la salida…

Sabía que lo necesitaba conmigo… Pero había algunas cosas de las que no podía estar completamente segura.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer señoritas<strong>

**Espero que todavía sea de su agrado la trama, me está costando conseguir un tiempo para escribir :P Pero yo venceré ù.ú**

**Kisses!**


	6. Solamente Isabella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama si es mía :3**

**Advertencia: Este Fic, está destinado a tener Lemmon (Tal vez mas de uno Grr). Solo personas de mente abierta. Gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Solamente Isabella<strong>

En la tarde esperé por Jake al terminar mis clases, pero no aparecía… Empezaba a temer… Tal vez se había dado cuenta que todo lo nuestro era un error, que no debíamos estar juntos, o tal vez no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperar por mi y había decidido irse con alguien mas.

A pesar de que todavía quedaban Jessica y Lauren, no me atrevía a pedirles que me dejaran en casa, así que me encaminé hacia mi hogar a pie, por suerte había buen tiempo, no "Buen" en todo el sentido de la palabra, solo… No llovía… No alcancé a caminar un tramo de 1 metro cuando escuché el sonido del motor de la motocicleta de Jacob. En menos de lo que pudiera darme cuenta estaba frente a mi.

-Lamento haber demorado Bella, tuve un pequeño problema, sube, pronto empezará a llover.

No pude decirle nada, aún no asimilaba los hechos. Solo me subí detrás de él y me aferré a su torso, con mas fuerza de la necesaria, necesitaba a Jake, no lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

Llegamos a mi casa en unos minutos y como había predicho, estaba lloviendo. Bajé y esperé que el hiciera lo mismo.

-Hoy no puedo quedarme Bella… Tengo unos asuntos que atender, pero si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿Está bien?

-Pero… ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué sucedía? Sentía unas ganas imperiosas de obligarlo a quedarse, pero me sentía tan pequeña… - ¿Vendrás en la noche?

-No lo sé Bella, debo solucionar esto… Dame un tiempo por favor… - Me miró y pude notar su carga, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué?

-Jake, al menos dime que sucede… - Dí un paso y él puso en marcha la motocicleta

-Luego hablaremos de todo esto Bella, te lo prometo. Ahora entra, no quiero que enfermes.

Sin mas se marchó, pero a pesar de su petición me quedé inmóvil en el lugar. Esto no podía estar pasando… Llevábamos corto tiempo en esta relación y ya me pedía tiempo, ¿Qué clase de tiempo?

Después de un rato entré en la casa, fui directo a mi cuarto, busqué ropa y me duché con agua caliente, era placentero y relajante. Me vestí lo mas rápido posible y bajé a la cocina necesitaba ocuparme en algo o empezaría a pensar en todo y no podría evitar llorar.

Hice filetes primaverales, tenía que aprovechar la pesca de Charlie. No se me ocurría algo mas elaborado o lo hubiera hecho, no quería pensar. Escuché el motor del coche patrulla, Charlie había llegado, intenté ensayar una cara decente, no tenia idea de cómo me veía, pero de seguro nada bien.

-¿Bella?

-Aquí estoy papá. – Le contesté sin darme vuelta

-Buenas noches – Saludó una voz femenina que reconocí instantáneamente.

-¿Angie? – La miré atónita, parecía una ilusión, pero solo se debía a que estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos

-¿Cómo estás Bella? – Me preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien, que sorpresa, no me malinterpretes, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mis padres tuvieron que salir a última hora, y no encuentran lugar mas seguro que este, asique camino al aeropuerto me dejaron en la estación…

-Y bien hicieron – Dijo Charlie con aire de suficiencia – Una jovencita no puede quedarse sola en su casa en estos tiempos. – Tomó el periódico y se dirigió a la sala.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Me preguntó preocupada, a penas Charlie cruzó la puerta de la cocina – No te ves nada bien

-No es nada – No quería hablar de eso, así que proseguí con la cena. Ella tomo unos condimentos y empezó a ayudarme, Angie… Siempre sabía cuando era el momento justo para hablar

-Y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo de cocción? ¿Enciendo ya el horno? – Sonreía y me transmitía calidez… Jake… Ese tipo de calidez era la que deseaba, ¿Qué estaba pasando? - ¡Hey! – Me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, si, por favor, ya deberíamos encenderlo, y no lleva mucho tiempo debemos controlar que se cocine – Le indiqué

Pasamos el tiempo con Charlie en la sala mientras se cosían los filetes. Cuando estuvieron listos cenamos.

-¿Qué tal tu día Bella? ¿Llegaste temprano al instituto?

-Bueno… No… Me quedé dormida, me perdí la primera hora. Pero no te preocupes me prestaron los apuntes.

-Que bueno. ¿Has visto a Jacob últimamente? – El bocado que estaba masticando de pronto me dieron ganas de escupirlo, tenia un nudo en la garganta. Angie se percato de eso.

-¡Charlie! ¿Verás el partido este fin de semana? No puedes perdértelo ¡Es la final! – Le preguntó fingiendo euforia, pero se lo agradecí internamente.

-¡Claro! Iré a la casa de Billy, a propósito no invitó a cenar Bella, así que pequeñuelas no hagan planes. – Concluyó y terminó su cena.

-Está bien, no te preocupes Charlie, no voy a raptártela – Le respondió con tono divertido.

Los tres reímos, o al menos yo hice un intento de reír.

Un rato después lavábamos las cosas utilizadas en la cocina con Angie.

-No te sientas presionada Bella, pero cuando quieras hablar solo hazlo, sabes que no puedes guardártelo todo. Ahora si no te molesta iré a ducharme.

-Claro, es tu casa Angie – Le sonreí.

Guardé lo que quedaba, me despedí de Charlie y subí a mi habitación, saqué una par de almohadas y cobertores más. Me senté en la cama, solo quería arrancar esa sensación de mi pecho. Sin darme cuenta Angie estaba sentada a mi lado. Pero ¿Cómo podía decirle? ¿Debía develarle todos los secretos? Edward era un vampiro, Jacob un lobo…

-Bella… Ya no puedes tú sola con todo eso – Me susurró, y mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Decidí que no tenía que decirle todo…

-Angie… No me juzgues, por favor… - Le pedí con voz quebrada.

-Jamás lo haré, cuéntame que te ocurre…

Disfracé y disminuí la gravedad de la verdad, le dije que Edward solo había querido propasarse conmigo en un pasillo del instituto, y le conté sobre mi relación con Jake y lo que sucedió hoy en la tarde.

-Entiendo, pero deberías estar tranquila y esperar a que vuelva y te explique qué está pasando.

-Y si… ¿Ya no vuelve?

-Claro que volverá, no pienses esas cosas, Jake te quiere de verdad Bella, tal vez es algo sin sentido y no quiere que te preocupes. Tal vez cosas entre él y sus amigos, si como me explicaste son casi hermanos es comprensible que sienta responsabilidad si algo les pasa o si hay algún problema que resolver. Ten paciencia. – Me dijo con voz suave.

-Si… Tal vez tengas razón, ahora solo descansemos, mañana nos espera un largo dia de instituto.

Nos metimos en la cama, una en cada extremo y nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente, desayunamos y nos encaminamos temprano al instituto, debía repasar los apuntes que Eric me había pasado para devolvérselos. Y Angie aprovecharía para pasar tiempo extra con Ben.

Si bien me dediqué de lleno a los apuntes, no pude evitar preguntarme si Jacob vendría por mí a la salida.

Era hora de entrar a clases. ¿Qué debía hacer frente a Edward? No se me ocurría más que ignorar su presencia y si decidía hacer algo, sabía que al menos Angie estaría conmigo y en público él no podía hacer mucho.

Entre a al aula de biología y en efecto ahí estaba él. Me quedé paralizada un segundo y recordé aquella noche… No podía dejar que me pasara esto. Saqué fuerzas desde adentro aunque temía que mis pasos fallaran y me encaminé para sentarme al lado de Eric.

-Buenos Días Bella – Me dijo este con entusiasmo

-Buenos Días Eric – Intenté devolverle la sonrisa – Aquí están tus apuntes, muchas gracias, me sirvieron de muchos.

-De nada, pero deberías intentar no faltar, ya sabes estamos cerca de los exámenes – Me aconsejó

-Si, lo tendré en cuenta

Entró el profesor y empezó la clase, cuando de trabajar con el compañero de al lado se trataba, Edward no perdía oportunidad de ignorar a Tanya e intimidarme con su mirada.

Yo evitaba dirigir mi mirada hacia ese sector pero empezaba a temer y justo ahora que Jake me había dejado sola, tal vez… Edward ya lo sabía… ¿Y si intentaba algo nuevamente? El pánico empezaba a hacerse presente en mi, y no sabía como contener ese dolor en mi pecho.

Jake… Jake… ¿En donde se encontraba? ¿Por qué me había dejado sola justo ahora? Jake…

El sonido que indicaba que la clase finalizaba sonó, yo no me despegué de Eric hasta llegar a la cafetería y encontrar a Angie.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estas pálida Bella…

-Tengo miedo Angie – Le confesé en un susurro.

-No tengas miedo Bella, Ben y yo estaremos contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. – Dijo rodeándome los hombros con su brazo. – No le dije nada, no te preocupes, solo le dije que estuviera atento a Cullen, que no me fiaba de sus actitudes, eso es todo, te llevaremos a casa si es necesario.

-Gracias Angie…

-No te preocupes

-Extraño mucho a Jacob… - Esto último fue casi inaudible.

-Ten paciencia.

-Eso intento…

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, necesitaba sus brazos, necesitaba sentir su calor.

Al menos quería que me explicara que ocurría y luego se marchara otra vez, pero quería saber si estaba a salvo y si sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos.

Estaba muy agradecida porque las siguientes clases eran junto a Ángela. No me despegué de ella ni ella de mí. Pero aún así el miedo no abandonaba mi mente. Sabía sobre las cualidades de los vampiros y en menos de lo que un humano pudiera reaccionar el podría haberme matado. O… En el peor caso… Raptado para cumplir su cometido.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy paranoica, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. Era frágil en comparación con él. Sin Jacob a mi lado no era nada. No estaba tan segura de que podía hacer él. Me había dicho que me quedara tranquila, que jamás podría dañarlo… Tal vez era cierto… Pero ¿Qué hay de mí?

Me había dejado sola…

Terminó el día y Ángela se ofreció a conducir por mí, no me negué, mi miedo me estaba segando por completo, más aún cuando Jake no estaba en la salida esperando por mí. Estaba sintiéndolo ya tan lejos… Tan ajeno a lo que pensé que habíamos sentido…

-Bella… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo en tu casa? – Me preguntó con tono preocupado.

-No, Angie, estaré bien, no te preocupes – Intenté sonar convincente.

-Está bien, pero no dudes en llamarme si algo sucede, sea lo que sea, ¿Entendido?

-Lo haré – No quería que se sintiera atada a mí, debía pensar en calmarme, aunque eso no me impidió que cerrara todas las ventanas y trabara la puerta, sabía que no sería obstáculo para Edward pero al menos me dejaba más tranquila.

Le preparé la cena a Charlie, a mi no me apetecía comer; y me dediqué a hacer mis deberes. Llegada la noche bajé a ver si estaba todo en orden y Charlie ya estaba dormido en el sofá.

Yo debía hacer lo mismo. Me recosté aún vestida. Y no recuerdo cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté sobresaltada, había tenía una horrible pesadilla. Jake me dejaba definitivamente, no volvía a verlo.

Aun no era de día debía intentar dormir un poco más. Sentía ganas de marcar el número de Jake y pedirle explicaciones. Pero ¿Realmente quería saber que pasaba?

Intenté volver a dormir pero fue imposible. Me quedé el resto de la noche pensando en todo lo que evitaba pensar durante el día lloré y dejé que el miedo quemara cada célula de mi cuerpo, estaba tan sola…

* * *

><p><strong>Señoritas! Lamento la tardanza... Estuve muuuuuuy ocupada (Mi compañero está de vacaciones y yo debo cubrirlo e_e)<strong>

**Este Cap es corto lo sé, me declaro culpable, pero esperen uno jugosito para la proxima vez ;)**

**Amo sus Review's! Tengo que decirlooo **

**Gracias Lady Alizee, Dexga y por estar ahí leyendome :')**

**Me despido chiquis :* Estamos leyendonos prontito**

**Kisses y hermoso comienzo de semana.**


	7. Complemento Perfecto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama si es mía :3**

**Advertencia: Este Fic, está destinado a tener Lemmon (Tal vez mas de uno Grr). Solo personas de mente abierta. Gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Complemento Perfecto<strong>

La semana transcurrió y yo seguía sin saber nada de Jacob, sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho y todas mis ilusiones se habían desvanecido, por más que Angie me dijera que debía tener paciencia, ¿Qué tipo de problema sería tan grave como para levantar el tubo del teléfono y llamarme?

Para mi suerte Edward no había aparecido por el instituto en toda la semana, seguía sintiéndome insegura, nada cambiaba. Temía que de un momento a otro entrara en casa o me raptara en el camino a ella. Estaba volviéndome loca sin mi lobito, al menos por boca de Charlie sabía que estaba vivo… Era algo…

No lo había olvidado, el sábado en la tarde iríamos a la Push, ¿Lo vería? ¿Sabría por fin que ocurría? ¿O me ignoraría? O peor aún… Me dejaría definitivamente… La única razón por la que no tomaba mi camioneta e iba por mi cuenta era porque en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta a todo eso, tenía miedo, todas estas sensaciones estaban carcomiéndome por dentro poco a poco era una tortura y ya no era capaz de encontrar esos sentimientos que Jake provocaba…

-¿Lista?

-Sí, vamos… - Ya era sábado y como habían acordado Charlie con Billy, iríamos a cenar a la Push. Di un paso fuera de la puerta de casa y el pánico se hizo presente. Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho y me faltó el aire. Intenté disimular y seguí caminando, subí a mi camioneta, no me gustaba andar por ahí en el coche patrulla, me hacía sentir observada. Charlie conducía yo solo me dediqué a respirar y no perder la consciencia.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Charlie sin mirarme

-Si… Algo cansada esta semana estuve estudiando mucho para los exámenes – Le respondí sin mirarlo, no quería que supiera la verdadera razón.

Empecé a reconocer las casas y tuve una sensación en el estomago. Quería gritar y que pasara lo que debía pasar. Charlie detuvo el motor y salió de la camioneta, a mi me costó un tiempo más hacerlo, llegamos a la puerta y Charlie entró, no hacían falta permisos para él.

Billy nos recibió.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo están? – Estaba entusiasmado

-Bien, hemos llegado más temprano, disculpa no te avisamos, pero te trajimos un presente – Charlie le dio un pack de cervezas.

-¡Hey! ¿Por quién me tomas? – Lo miró serio a Charlie - ¿Solo 6 cervezas? – Empezamos a reír todos. Pero yo lo hacía de impaciencia. Ya no podía seguir con esto, debía calmarme, él no merecía tal honor de destrozarme, me dejó tirada una semana sin saber de él.

-Bella, Jake está en el garage, pasa, ya sabes que eres de casa.

Asentí. Aunque debatí unos segundos, sobre si ignorar su presencia o ir a sacarle a golpes las explicaciones. Tal vez primero haría lo segundo y después lo primero. Salí por la puerta de atrás y me dirigí al garage.

-Jake… Por favor.

-Leah, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Ya hablamos esto más de una vez.

Era Jacob hablando con una chica.

-Es que no entiendes… - La chica parecía estar llorando yo me quedé cerca de la entrada, no me atrevía a avanzar más. – Tú no sabes lo que se siente.

-Tranquili…

Todo se quedó en silencio… La curiosidad me ganó y miré. Lo que me quedaba de corazón, estaba hecho polvo a causa de lo que estaba viendo. La chica alta y morena estaba abrazando a Jake y besándolo, lo peor era que Jacob no se oponía… No sé de donde saqué fuerzas, si por dolor o rabia, pero hablé…

-Ya veo que te tenía tan ocupado.

Ambos me miraron y yo no podía moverme, no quería que me viera llorar, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Me había traicionado.

-Bella… No es lo que piensas…

-Tienes razón… No es lo que pienso, es lo que veo.

-No, Bella… Déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué vas a explicarle amor? Debías decirle lo nuestro de una forma u otra – Dijo la morena

-¡Cállate Leah! – Le gruñó Jacob y empezó a caminar en mi dirección.

-No te acerques… - Ya no pude más y dejé que mis lágrimas salieran - ¡Aléjate! – Le grité y me di la vuelta para salir corriendo en dirección a la casa. No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Por qué Jake… mi Jake? Entré a la casa y Charlie y Billy me miraron asustados.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella? – Me preguntó alarmado Charlie

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Billy

-¡Nada! Cálmense, solo tropecé y me golpeé fuerte la espalda contra un árbol – Eran absurdas mis mentiras pero si las creían, sería feliz.

-Bella, hija, sé más cuidadosa, un día puedes darte un golpe fatal – Me dijo Charlie con voz paternal.

-¿Y Jacob? – Me preguntó extrañado Billy

-Está algo ocupado con una tal… Leah – Prácticamente escupí su nombre.

-Ya veo… - Dijo mirando a la nada.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar – Dijo Jacob entrando rápidamente a la casa.

-No tengo ganas, estoy cansada. – Le contesté con furia. Más de la que hubiera deseado.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está el incendio muchachote? Debes reportarlo primero. – Dijo Charlie en tono burlón.

-Hola Charlie…

-Gusto en verte.

Jacob solo le sonrió y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Yo me alejé de él y él gruñó, pero no se rindió y se acercó más. Yo me paré y me senté en una silla.

-¡Vamos Bella! – Susurró. Aunque habláramos normalmente, ni Charlie ni Billy nos oirían, estaban muy enfrascados en su conversación.

-Aléjate de mí.

Solo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Se que te debo muchas explicaciones, y que te oculté cosas…

-Me bastó con lo que vi como explicación, gracias. – Añadí cortantemente.

Me di vuelta y una lágrima se escapó. Solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de todo, resignarme a que tengo una vida vacía… Carente de esperanzas… Recordé la imagen de ellos dos besándose y lo odié por un instante, por ilusionarme… Por jugar conmigo.

Pero ¿Quién era yo para impedirle estar con quien lo hace feliz?

Las horas pasaron y todos seguían en lo mismo, Charlie y Billy hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosa, Jake en la misma posición y yo recordando aquella imagen. De vez en cuando lo miraba y tenía ganas de abrazarlo y rogarle que me mintiera, que me dijera que me amaba solo a mí. Y que olvidáramos todo, pero ¿Qué cosas habrán hecho en este tiempo que Jacob no estuvo conmigo?

Pidieron pizza para cenar, ya estaba harta de cenar pizza, asique preferí un jugo de naranja que Charlie me preparó, Jacob se perdió durante la cena y nadie pareció darse cuenta, excepto yo.

Tal vez ya extrañaba a su querida Leah.

"_Estos pensamientos van a matarte"_

La vocecita sonaba en mi mente advirtiéndome, en cada nudo que aparecía al pensar en esas cosas.

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos, Jacob apareció por la puerta trasera.

-Ah, ahí estás. – Le dijo Billy con tono de reproche – Iremos a dar una vuelta por la casa de Sue. –Eso me tomó por sorpresa, más que claro que iría con ellos.

-¿Puedes quedarte con Bella? Creo que no está en sus 5 sentidos después de ese golpe.

-Por mi puede largarse, no necesito que se quede conmigo – Charlie se sorprendió, al contrario de Billy que empezó a desalojar el hogar.

-Bueno Bella…

-Claro, me quedaré hasta que vuelvan, no te preocupes Charlie – Lo interrumpió Jacob.

-Bueno, solo… No peleen muchachos, sea lo que sea que pase siempre se puede resolver pacíficamente. Volveremos en un rato. – Cerró la puerta y el tiempo para mí se detuvo. Respiré profundo y le solté

-Vete, no te preocupes por mí, es decir, sigue como toda esta semana. Olvídate de que existo, estoy segura que estás bien acompañado.

-Bella… Por favor… - Se acercó a mí. Yo me levanté de la silla.

-¡No! ¡Cállate! No te haces idea de lo que he sufrido por ti este último tiempo, te fuiste sin dar explicaciones, me dejaste con Cullen asechándome, no me llamaste una sola vez para vez para decirme que ya no te esperara que estabas con alguien más… ¿Por qué debía saberlo de esta forma Jacob? ¿Por qué me ment…

Me cerró la boca con un beso, ya no podía más, sus labios húmedos, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, su calor, el calor que tanto anhelaba. Se alejó apenas de mis labios y me dijo:

-Yo también sufrí por todo esto, no sabes cuánto, te debo explicaciones, lo sé, no te dejé sola nunca Bella, estuve patrullando todas las noches los alrededores de tu casa, jamás me alejé de ti un solo segundo, y no necesitaba llamarte para decirte que estoy con alguien más… Porque no es así Bella, para mí la única eres tú.

-Jake… - No me di cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar otra vez… Pero mi Jake estaba secando mis lágrimas.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver lo que sucedió… ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la imprimación entre lobos? – Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza. – Leah, está imprimada de mí. No es algo que pueda controlar, al principio pensé que sí… Tal vez hablando… Pero Leah es muy terca y eso no ayuda mucho. Por otro lado, intenté localizar a Cullen, me resultó algo difícil, pero lo hice.

-Jake… No, ¿Por qué?

-Shh… Tranquila… No logró hacerme nada, llevaba ventaja sobre él y escapó. Jamás volverá a tocarte. – Me dijo besando mi cuello – Te lo prometo…

-Jake…

-Dime…

Besó dulcemente mis labios y me miró a los ojos. Yo lo besé con más ímpetu, él se adaptó a mi ritmo.

-Te extrañé… No imaginas cuanto. – Volví a besarlo y acaricié su espalda.

-Yo también preciosa, ansiaba volver a besar pronto tus labios.

Me tomó firmemente por la cintura y me acercó a la suya, pude sentir toda su anatomía, era tan placentero…Luego me tomó por las piernas y me invitó a treparme sobre él, lo hice sin romper el beso. Me llevó hasta su cuarto…Ya sabía que pasaría y no tenía miedo… Quería que me hiciera suya…

Me recostó sobre su cama y su aroma me invadió por completo…

-Bella… - Susurró mientras bajaba desde mi mandíbula hasta mi clavícula dejando pequeños besos. Me ardía la piel, no sabía si era por su temperatura o la mía.

No podía esperar más lo despojé de su camisa y acaricié su pecho tan bien formado… Seguí por sus hombros y él gemía ante mi tacto.

Metió lentamente su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, recorriendo mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pecho, se coló por debajo de mi sostén y empezó a acariciarlo. Me besaba salvajemente y ya podía sentir su erección sobre mi pierna.

Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban frenéticamente, me sacó la camiseta y el sostén, se quedó mirándome unos segundos, podía notar su ansiedad, me desabotonó los jeans y me los sacó lentamente besando cada porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Tomó una de mis piernas e hizo un camino de besos desde mi tobillo hasta mi entrepierna… Pude sentir su respiración en ese sitio tan íntimo, aun cubierto por mis bragas. Me depositó un beso por encima de la tela y empezó a masajear toda la zona con su mano tan caliente, el placer era indescriptible.

Teníamos que estar en iguales condiciones así que lo tomé por los hombros y lo acerqué a mí. Desabotoné sus pantalones y los bajé lentamente, mientras lo besaba… Bajé mi mirada, necesitaba ver, conocerlo completamente, la curiosidad me mataba y sorpresa me llevé al notar que Jake era grande por donde lo mirara… Sentí como de golpe me humedecía aún más. Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa picara.

-Te gusta mirar, ¿Eh? – Me besó y mientras lo hacía me tomó una de las manos y la llevó hacia su miembro… Estaba tan duro… Empecé a tocarlo de arriba abajo y él me indicó que lo hiciera con más fuerza. Así lo hice, pude notar cómo se estremecía…

Ambos empezábamos a gemir, estábamos tan excitados… Necesitábamos del otro con urgencia. Me tomó de las caderas y empezó a hacer fricción entre nuestros sexos, lo necesitaba más cerca… Me quitó la única prenda que me quedaba…

-Eres hermosa Bella… Perfecta… - Me dijo mientras miraba mi cuerpo, yo me sonrojé si es que aún podía hacerlo más.

Pasó unos de sus dedos por la entrada de mi vagina y me hizo gemir de placer. Se deshizo de sus bóxers. Me besó y pude sentir la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, estaba por caer en el delirio.

-Bella… Amor… - Dijo apenas despegando sus labios de los míos, me miró a los ojos y me preguntó - ¿Estás segura?

Solo por unos segundos volví a la consciencia para responderle.

-No quiero que sea nadie más que tú – Lo besé y sentí como poco a poco se adentraba en mí.

Sentía un ligero dolor y una molestia, cuando estuvo todo dentro de mí, sentí un fuerte dolor…

-¡Jake…!

-Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte… - Seguía besándome. Así estuvimos un tiempo besándonos sin movernos hasta que me acostumbré a su presencia. Empezó a moverse de a poco, muy lentamente fuera de mí para volver a entrar. – Dime si te duele…

Continuó con esos movimientos, ya no sentía molestia solo placer… Jake estaba dentro de mí, aumentaba la velocidad de los movimientos mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, lo hacía con rudeza y yo sentía que estaba al borde de la locura.

-Bella… Bella…

Jake gemía mi nombre y aumentaba aún más la velocidad, nuestras pieles quemaban y nuestras bocas ardían sobre la del otro. Me tomó fuerte por la cintura y sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas, mi vista estaba nublándose, gemido tras gemido salía de mi boca y mi Jake gruñía. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos y de vez en cuando rasguñaba su cobriza piel.

-Jake… No te detengas… - Le supliqué.

Sentía unas ganas incontenibles de aferrarme a él, y a ese delirio que estaba sintiendo. Del pecho de Jake salió algo parecido a un gruñido animal y sentí dentro en mi vientre algo cálido. Mi cuerpo se tensó y una corriente eléctrica surcó cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, ambos caímos rendidos, antes de posarse a mi lado y abrazarme, me besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo Bella… Eres mi vida entera… - Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. No dudé…

-Yo también te amo Jake… No soy nada sin ti.

Me abrazó y descansé un rato en su pecho, podía oír su corazón, era el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado. Pero algo me hizo volver a la realidad…

-Jake… Si Billy y Charlie…

-Tranquila… Demorarán un rato más. Seht anda por los alrededores.

Me sonrojé ante la idea de que Seht supiera que hacíamos en ese mismo instante.

-Eres hermosa, aun después de lo que hicimos puedes sonrojarte… Te vi toda… - Me miró divertido, solo buscaba molestarme.

-Cállate… - Le dije tapándome aún más con las sábanas. Se rió de mi actitud y me acarició el rostro, era él a quien yo amaba, me había hecho suya hace minutos y así seria siempre.

Después de un rato de más mimos, nos vestimos y salimos a dar una vuelta por las cercanías del bosque…

-Bella… ¿Serás solo mía siempre? – Me preguntó tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a él.

-Siempre mi Jake… - Lo besé y sonreí, él también me sonrió y añadió:

-Siempre me reclamaste como tuyo, no hacen falta explicaciones.

Caminamos un rato más hasta que llegaron Charlie y Billy. La noche continuó amena en general, pero mucho más agradable para nosotros…

Habíamos sido cómplices en un acto de puro amor y posesión. Ambos marcamos territorio en el otro, física y emocionalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Prometido es deuda. <strong>

**Hoy no trabajé jum :3 y me dediqué a escribirles señoritas :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews :')**

**A propósito no me olvido de ti , no salió tu nombre, disculpame.**

**Es un honor recibir sus palabritas mis amoresh _Lady Alizee_ Tan bonita siempre **

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap :3 Tengan buen martes! ^^**

**Kisses ** _Soft-Moonlight_


	8. El lobo, la loba y la presa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama si es mía :3**

**Advertencia: Este Fic, está destinado a tener Lemmon (Tal vez mas de uno Grr). Solo personas de mente abierta. Gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>El lobo, la loba y la presa<span>  
><strong>

Desperté y noté que ya estaba bastante entrado el día, me desperecé con mucho placer y empecé a recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hasta llegar a la noche cuando nos despedimos de los Blacks y Jacob había quedado en visitarme hoy. Jacob… Suspiraba al recordar que fui suya, solo suya. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus besos en mi piel, su actitud de posesión sobre mí… Pero otro recuerdo vino a mi mente… Leah… Una licántropo que quería arrebatarme a mi Jake, esa morena, que había osado robarle un beso a mi lobo. Aunque él me dijera que no debía preocuparme, sentía rabia porque ella de seguro pasaba gran parte del día junto a la manada, es decir con Jake… Pensé por un segundo en ir y abofetearla por ser tan atrevida, pero después recordé su condición y me llevaba mucha ventaja, sonreí ante mis ocurrencias, estaba celosa, y es que ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo con lo bien que está Jacob? Ni Leah ni yo debemos ser las únicas que piensan de esa manera. Dejé de pensar tanto y me levanté a ducharme. Al terminar bajé a desayunar. Charlie iba de salida para mi sorpresa.

-Buenos días dormilona – Me saludó con tono divertido

-Buenos días papá, ¿A dónde vas tan temprano un domingo?

-Primero, no es tan temprano – Me corrigió riéndose – y segundo hoy Teresa no puede hacer su turno asique debo cubrirla.

-¿Algo le sucedió?

-Al parecer algún problema con su hija Sharon, no me dijo mucho al respecto. – Respondió con la mirada perdida en la nada. – No me esperes para cenar. – Dicho eso, salió de la casa camino a la estación.

Bien tenía el día para mí, ya que no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar Jacob. Me encaminé a la cocina y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Charlie, me serví en un cuenco cereales y leche. Fui al living y encendí la T.V. me sentía hambrienta y aburrida. Terminé mi desayuno, lavé lo que había usado y como no encontraba algo más para pasar el tiempo, puse manos a la obra y empecé a hacer quehaceres domésticos. Inicié ahí mismo en la cocina, seguí por el living que tanto uso le daba Charlie y estaba asqueroso, no había dado cuenta de cuanta basura consumía ese hombre, aspiré el sillón y seguí con el baño. Para cuando acabé. Estaba sudada y cansada eran las 4pm, oí el timbre bajé a toda velocidad sabiendo de quién podía tratarse, abrí la puerta:

-Ja… - Me quedé inmóvil al ver que no era quién yo esperaba ver.- Leah…?

-Hola Bella…

La muchacha morena estaba de pie en la puerta de mi casa, la única vez que la había visto no tuve ni quería tener tiempo de poder apreciar su persona. Era esbelta, para mi tristeza bien dotada y formada, era una joven en camino a ser una mujer, inocentemente pensé que cualquier hombre la desearía…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté intentando sonar amable y ocultando mi sorpresa.

-Quisiera que hablemos… - Al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna de mi, la morena agregó: - Sobre Jacob…

Vacilé un instante, no podía fiarme de ella, no la conocía y los licántropos eran muy volubles y podría atacarme ahora que estaba expuesta… Pero a pesar de eso algo dentro de mí se accionó e hizo que mi cuerpo se moviera a un lado dejándola pasar. Tenía un andar armonioso…

Ya estaba en el juego, la guié a la sala de estar, recién limpiada, _"menos mal"_ pensé para mis adentros. Lo último que quería era que mi rival en el amor me encontrara algún defecto, sí, eso era, mi rival en el amor, amábamos al mismo hombre y yo no iba a rendirme. En reacción a mis pensamientos me erguí en mi lugar del sillón y ella hizo lo mismo comenzando a hablar.

-Vine a advertirte Bella.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pude articular ante tal sorpresa.

-Sí, verás… Él no está siendo sincero contigo…

La duda de si creerle o no, empezaba a hacerse presente en mi.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Antes debía saber más.

-A que actualmente él está conmigo, Bella, eres su capricho, su pasatiempo, ¿No te has preguntado porque no ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo estos días?

Evidentemente había tocado una fibra sensible en mí. Si estaba mintiendo, estaba jugando muy sucio con lo ocurrido. Jacob me había dicho que era por causa de Leah…_ "Estúpida"_ me regañé mentalmente, por su causa…

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? – Necesitaba saber todo, ella mentía y en algún momento debía tropezar con su propia maraña de mentiras.

-Cuando nos encontraste ayer en la tarde, ¿Acaso no notaste lo que hacíamos? – Dijo con tono de cómo quien ya tiene un tema más que sabido.

Sentí que mi pecho se comprimía al recordar aquella escena.

-Él estaba enojado contigo Leah.- Dije más para mí misma intentando que algo apareciera a mi favor.

-Jacob no sé negó a mis demostraciones de cariño hasta que tu llegaste, hay más de lo que tus ojos pueden ver Bella.

-Nada tiene sentido.- Ya no quería escuchar – No voy a creerte!

-Bella… - Trató de decir mi nombre con tono conciliador – Jake no puede estar contigo, no puede imprimarse de ti, porque eres una simple humana, tarde o temprano va a imprimarse de mi, la única hembra de la manada.

-Cállate! – Le grité, no iba a llorar, pero era casi imposible, no podía ni imaginar lo que ella me decía.

-No te hagas daño Bella, él fue mío y él me hizo suya mucho antes que a ti, compartimos el mismo hombre. No pensarás que su primera vez fue contigo… - Noté cierto tono burlón en su voz, mas yo no la miré.

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, no podía ser cierto, no podía arruinarse todo de esta manera. No podía ser el Jacob que yo conocía él que me había mentido.

-Vete… - Le susurré, sabía que me escucharía. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

-Está bien, pero yo te lo advertí, será mejor que tomes cartas en el asunto o lo haré yo.

No escuché nada más. Miré para ver si se había marchado, en efecto estaba sola. Luego recordé que Jacob era igual de silencioso, ambos eran iguales… La angustia me invadió pero por el contrario de lo que sentía hace instantes, fui incapaz de derramar una lágrima. Me sentía usada, le había entregado mi pureza a Jake, a mi Jake y él estaba usándome.

Me quedé ahí sentada en el mismo lugar, con la mirada clavada en el muro que tenía en frente, inmóvil.

No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, minutos, tal vez horas, pero después de mentalmente convencer a mi cuerpo que necesitaba moverme, tomé fuerzas y me dirigí a mi habitación, no habría tarde, no habría cena…

Me recosté y sentía que me pesaba en cuerpo, como si estuviera millas bajo el oscuro océano, cerré mis ojos, y rememoré la noche pasada… Él también había tocado de la misma forma a Leah…

Quería gritar, quería romper todo lo que me rodeaba… Quería desaparecer, que la más leve brisa me desintegrara… El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, considerando la hora, debía ser… Él… No tenía fuerzas para nombrarlo… Decidí que iba a quedarme en el mismo sitio, no iba a verlo hoy… El timbre volvió a sonar y tapé mi cabeza con la almohada.

_"Vete ya!"_ Pensé en mi fuero interno. Volvió a insistir el timbre, con lo que en ese momento me parecía, un odioso sonido. Él seguía esperando por mí…

Unos minutos más tarde, se hizo el silencio, y creí que se había dado por vencido. _"Vete con Leah"_ pensé para mí.

De repente sentí una cálida mano aferrarse a mi muñeca y obligando a la almohada a desplazarse a un costado, me costó seguir el hilo de los hechos, Jacob había entrado por la ventana y estaba sentado a mi lado, con mirada expectante y preocupada, estaba confundido.

-Vete – Fue lo único que pude articular.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – Me preguntó en un susurro preocupado.

Hasta entonces me di cuenta que el sol iba desapareciendo, dejando a media luz mi habitación.

-Que te largues Jacob! – Le grité, me solté de su agarre y me recosté en la pared justo al lado de la puerta. Sentía rabia. Y él solo se quedo inmóvil con cara de confusión, yo en respuesta le abrí la puerta.

-Está bien Bella, te dejaré sola si eso es lo que deseas – Me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi - Pero primero dime que sucede, que es lo… - Se detuvo en seco y en silencio me miró directo a los ojos y me preguntó: - ¿A que vino Leah? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Contéstame Bella… - Me pidió.

Era lo último que deseaba en ese momento, volver a repetir lo que escuché aquella tarde.

-¿Qué temes? ¿Qué tienes que ocultar?

-Lo que te haya dicho, no debes creerle, ella…

-¿Ella miente? Jacob… ¿Ella miente? Niégame que estuviste con ella antes que conmigo, niégame que todo este tiempo que no nos vimos estuvieron juntos- Al decir esto último se me quebró la voz, pero contuve las lagrimas, no quería mostrar debilidad ante él… Él que me había usado…

-Bella… - Se acercó unos pasos más.

-No te acerques! – Intenté gritarle.

-Preciosa…

-Cállate! Mentiroso! – Tomé fuerzas y lo miré a los ojos – Niégame que la hiciste tuya Jake… - Las estúpidas lagrimas salieron y él solo se quedó en silencio, sin decir nada y bajó la mirada. – Es todo. – Sentencié.

-Bella, es cierto, estuvimos juntos…

-No me interesa saberlo… - Ya había tenido suficiente con escucharlo por boca de Leah… No necesitaba una afirmación de su parte.

-Por favor, escúchame… - Me tomó por los hombros y luego me abrazó, me sentía tan frágil, su calor era lo que necesitaba para vivir, pero no era solo mío, no como el me había hecho creer, intenté con la poca fuerza que podía tener en ese momento deshacer el abrazo. Jacob cedió e inmediatamente dio media vuelta. – No voy a obligarte a algo que no quieras.

Levanté mi cabeza para verlo salir por la ventana y ya con la luz de esa hermosa luna llena, testigo de nuestro final, pude ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Inmediatamente el corazón se me hizo trizas.

Al cabo de un tiempo, anduve despacio hasta la misma ventana por la que minutos antes había salido Jacob de mi casa y era inevitable el dolor al pensar que también lo había hecho de mi vida…

Encendí la luz ya no quería estar a oscuras, demasiado era con las lagrimas que me nublaban la vista. Me metí en la cama, y sentí la necesidad de salir de casa y correr hasta encontrarlo… Quería que me mintiera… Que me dijera que él solo me amaba a mí y que era solo mío.

Di vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, me aventuré a ponerme una sudadera y mis zapatillas otra vez. Tenía que salir, no a buscarlo, claro estaba que no lo encontraría… Pero me dirigí hacia los bosques de La Push.

Después de varios minutos de conducir llegué, bajé de mi camioneta y di unos pasos hacia el bosque pero su espesura y oscuridad me intimidaban… Aún así empecé a caminar en su dirección, quería sentirme rodeada por todo lo que a él me recordaba, pude reconocer el aroma de su piel, esa fragancia amaderada y fresca.

Anduve sin rumbo, la claridad de la luna me ayudaba a no tropezar con nada, hasta que me cansé y descansé en unos troncos cercanos. Rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro, no sin antes inspirar fuertemente el aire frio del bosque.

Repentinamente recordé a Charlie, enloquecería cuando llegara y no me encontrara en casa. No tenía idea de la hora, peor aún, no tenía idea de donde estaba, caminé un poco más con suerte me toparía con la playa otra vez, caminé y caminé y nada. Me paré a respirar y calmarme, si entraba en pánico no lograría nada.

Me quedé inmóvil al oír unas ramas crujir en las cercanías. Había tanto silencio que mi respirar debía ser audible a metros…_ "Cálmate Bella, debe ser algún animal"_ Pensé internamente, los bosques están atestados de animales. Me dirigí en dirección opuesta de dónde provino el ruido, caminé varios minutos, hacia tanto frío y no encontraba el camino a mi camioneta.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que tropecé con unas raíces enormes, quise incorporarme y cuando lo hice caí sobre mi espalda del susto que me llevé, frente a mi apareció un enorme lobo color gris claro. Me miraba directamente a los ojos y me enseñaba los colmillos mientras gruñía… El cuerpo no me respondía, no podía moverme, aunque de todas formas sabia que por más que corriera no llegaría demasiado lejos.

Se acerco aun más, sus patas delanteras estaban a centímetros de mis desobedientes pies. Sentí que me faltaba el aire. Fue cuando el lobo gris levantó sus orejas y miró a su izquierda, repentinamente. Sin previo aviso salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

A mí me daba vueltas la cabeza y tenía el cuerpo entumecido a causa del frio y el miedo. El pecho me dolía horrorosamente… No tenía fuerzas, mis ojos se cerraban, solo deseaba un poco del calor de mi Jake, eso lo solucionaría todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, heme aquí :) he vuelto gente! Lamento la demora, espero que no hayan perdido el interés por esta loca historia <strong>  
><strong>Gracias a las muchachitas bellas que me siguieron, Julieta Lautner, Dexga, Lili, Anais Difi y mi cielito Lady Alizee :)<strong>

**Me despido por hoy y que tengan hermoso comienzo de semana ;D**

**Kisses!**

***Soft-Moonlight*  
><strong>


	9. Miedo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama si es mía :3**

**Advertencia: Este Fic, está destinado a tener Lemmon (Tal vez mas de uno Grr). Solo personas de mente abierta. Gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo<strong>

-¿Bella? Bella! ¿Estás bien?

Escuchaba aquello varias veces, pero no podía identificar de donde provenía la voz, ni de quién se trataba.

-Bella!

Otra vez, pero la voz era muy lejana.

-Bella! Despierta!

"_¿Qué más quisiera yo papá?" _para mi sorpresa, había reconocido la voz y estaba entrando en razón, pero no lograba controlar más que mis pensamientos a duras penas.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente entumido, mi mente aturdida, pero logré reconocer la voz de Charlie con más claridad. Intenté reincorporarme, pero mi cuerpo apenas se movió.

-Bella! Tranquila!

Al escuchar su voz, recordé que tenía un corazón funcionando y no se sentía precisamente feliz. Jacob… Recobraba mis sentidos lentamente, estaba en una mullida cama, muy cálida, alguien estaba sentado a mi lado y alguien mas sostenía mi mano entre las suyas, eran calientes. Las reconocía, ¿Cómo olvidarlas?

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré rodeada de mas personas de las que imaginaba, Charlie sentado a mi lado, Jacob sostenía mi mano, Billy a un costado, Sam en la entrada de la habitación, Emily y Seth detrás de Sam. Me sentía observada, aún estaba aturdida y mi cabeza zumbaba.

-Bella, hija! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué escapaste?

¿Qué? ¿Escapar? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? Quería articular todo eso pero solo me salió un quejido.

-Es mejor que descanse ahora, lo importante es que está bien – Concluyó Billy, lo que le agradecí con la mirada y volví a cerrar mis ojos, no sin antes juntar fuerzas y quitar mi mano de entre las manos de Jacob, quién emitió un pequeño gruñido.

Sentí como iban desalojando el lugar, pero aún quedaba alguien…

-Dime que te pasó.

La voz de Jacob sonaba rara a mis oídos, debía ser porque aún mi mente estaba aturdida.

Lo ignoré y traté de no pensar en nada, ya que cuando más lo hacía más se acrecentaba el zumbido dentro de mi cabeza.

No escuché mas nada. Después de un rato de reposar, empecé a mejorar, al menos ya no me mareaba cuando abría mis ojos. Cuando intenté reincorporarme como por 5ta vez logré hacerlo sin mareos, y para mí fue un nuevo nivel de despiste, ya que no había notado que estaba en la cama de Jacob allí donde pasó…

De repente recordé todo. Suspiré y ahí estaba él, entraba a la habitación y me miraba fijamente. Sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban, en ese instante, haciendo un gran esfuerzo tomó mi rostro delicadamente y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Sucumbí y me estrechó contra su pecho. No tenía fuerzas para oponerme, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Dime que te pasó… - Me dijo con una cálida voz conciliadora.

Yo aspiraba su perfume, llenaba mis pulmones de aquel aroma que era tan único.

-No lo sé, quise buscarte… - No podía ordenar mis ideas aún. – pero me perdí y apareció un lobo, no estoy segura si era de la manada, si… tuve mucho miedo, creí que ya no te volvería a ver…

Era imposible resistirme ante tal tentación, todo lo suyo era sensualmente destructor. Pero Jacob permaneció inmóvil sin decir una palabra.

Se puso de pie, y repentinamente sentí como me enfriaba.

-Tengo que hacer algo, no te vayas aún, intenta dormir, prometo que volveré y estaré cuando despiertes

No pude decir nada, se había marchado.

Llegaron Charlie y Seth.

-Bella! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bella, que susto nos diste – Seth intentaba parecer bromista pero algo preocupaba al pequeño licántropo, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen – Repuse con una sonrisa – Quise dar un paseo, pero ya sabes papá, tengo pésimo sentido de la orientación, me perdí, me desesperé y creo que culminó en un desmayo mi ataque de nervios. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Bella, estás dando demasiados problemas muchacha – Aunque quiso parecer rudo, no podía ocultar su cara de preocupación y mi corazón se estrujó. No quería que nadie sufriera por mi causa y Charlie lo hacía. Me dejé caer y me relajé.

-Prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda de ahora en adelante – Lo prometía con el corazón, mas no con la entera razón ya que últimamente no la ponía a trabajar.

-Estaré en la cocina con Billy – Dijo Charlie sin más y nos dejó solos a Seth y a mí.

-¿Y tú que me miras? – Le dije a Seth y me reí, quise distender un poco el aire.

-Pues, eres una suertuda Bella, escapaste de Leah!

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a 1000 por segundo. _"Leah" _ahora comprendía todo.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Hubiese sido capaz?

-¿Como que de Leah?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero anoche cuando te perdiste, Charlie llamó a casa de los Blacks, Jacob no dudó y corrió hasta casa de Sam, quién dio la orden y empezamos a buscarte. Creo que ya llevabas bastante tiempo perdida cuando nosotros nos enteramos. Todos menos Leah quien no se encontraba con nosotros, estaba enfadada con Paul, pero bueno esa es otra historia, cuando entramos en face Jacob y yo, pudimos ver una pequeña visión de Leah… Y eras tú Bella. Ella niega que eso haya pasado. Dice que era un recuerdo, pero no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta ya que fueron milésimas de segundo, estabas cerca de la casa de Sam, bueno cerca para nosotros, lejos para un humano tal vez – El morenito miró confundido sus pies y prosiguió. – Bueno no sé cómo sería, pero de seguro ella nos oyó y fue cuando salió de face y se encontró con nosotros.

Me quedé sin poder decir nada, y menos entendía, ¿Leah intentó matarme?

-Vaya… No entiendo nada.

-Ni yo – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente Seth.- Somos manada ¿Sabes?, y Leah es buena camarada, pero cuando se trata de Jacob es obsesiva. Es natural está imprimada de él, pero no todo justifica lo que ella hace. Me alegra que no te haya hecho daño. Pero no sé qué pasará ahora. Jacob salió furioso y Sam detrás de él. El problema es que estamos para proteger a los humanos no para lastimarlos, esta yendo contra nuestra misión principal.

-Lo lamento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa… - Me sentía terrible.

-No, para nada Bella, Jacob no está imprimado de Leah, y si no fueses tu sería otra chica y ella sería igual de cruel.

No me tranquilizaba en nada lo que decía Seth, pero de igual forma intenté sonreír.

-Deberías dormir un poco más, aún no amanece.

-Creo que tengo un poco de miedo todavía, mis sentidos están funcionando al 100%.

-Me quedaré aquí. - Arrastró un pequeño taburete junto a la cama, se sentó en él y se cruzó de brazos. – Montaré guardia hasta que Jacob regrese – Añadió sonriendo.

-No dejes que el cuco me coma, ¿Si? – Intenté bromear, Seth rió, yo cerré mis ojos pero no pude dormir.

En mi mente seguían rondando aquellos acontecimientos. Leah debía odiarme más que nunca. Pero después de un tiempo perdí la conciencia y olvidé absolutamente todo.

Ya estaba entrado el día cuando abrí mis ojos y por la ventana divisé la luz del sol. Después de unos instantes me di cuenta que alguien más me acompañaba en la cama. Era mi Jake, me abrazaba por la cintura, y tenía su cabeza sobre mi hombro. No recuerdo sensación tan gustosa como esa. Su pesado respirar me decía que estaba en un sueño profundo y no deseaba despertarlo. Seguí así un tiempo más, sin moverme, solo me agazapaba más en su cuerpo, en su calor.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y decidí olvidarme de todo por esos instantes, pudo haber sido de Leah mucho antes, pero en ese momento era solo mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he vuelto :)<strong>

**Gracias a mis hermosas muchachas que aun siguen mi historia y por supuesto a Lady ;)**

**Esperen ahí, porque volveré pronto :D**

**Besos!**


	10. Verdades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama si es mía :3**

**Advertencia: Este Fic, está destinado a tener Lemmon (Tal vez mas de uno Grr). Solo personas de mente abierta. Gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Verdades<strong>

Había sido una larga y horrible noche la pasada. Ya me encontraba en casa, había faltado al instituto y estaba en finales, debía ponerme al día con todo junto. ¿Pero como dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Para cualquiera seria un simple drama adolescente, pero ¿Un simple drama adolescente contiene lobos y vampiros? Si bien debía luchar y vivir por placeres mundanos, me sentía completamente lejos de ser una mortal más.

Termine de ducharme y ya era tarde, decidí hacer deberes, repasar un poco. No quería que mis calificaciones bajaran, pero no podía sacar de mi mente todo aquello, fui perseguida por un vampiro y ahora por una licántropo. ¿Qué había pasado con Leah? Jake no me dijo nada al respecto, había quedado en volver para hablar. Pero eso sucedería hasta mañana, "_debes descansar Bella_" me había dicho antes de dejarme en casa. Si bien estaba más calmada, mi corazón no dejaba de doler ante las palabras de Leah que nadie se había preocupado en desmentir. Ni Jacob después de volver a vernos.

¿Había estado antes con Leah? Es decir, no importaba si así había sido, siempre y cuando nosotros no estuviéramos en esta relación. ¿Se consideraba un engaño? ¿Actualmente que significaba yo para él? ¿Un pasatiempo como me había dicho la loba? ¿O realmente me amaba como me había dicho cuando habíamos hecho el amor?

Lo extrañaba tanto… Lo necesitaba conmigo… Anhelaba sus fuertes manos en mi cuerpo…

Decidí que no podría poner mucha más concentración en lo que hacía, por lo tanto me cambié, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, era tan reconfortante… Cerré mis ojos y sentí como todo el peso de lo ocurrido desaparecía, se escurría lentamente de mi cuerpo. Escuché unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás dormida?

-No, adelante papá – soné bastante somnolienta para mi gusto.

-Lo siento no quería molestarte, solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo necesito descansar, mañana retomaré mi rutina, lo prometo. – Era una promesa para mí misma también, no podía dejar de ser quien era por culpa de todos los sucesos recientes.

-Descansa pequeña. – Me dijo Charlie cerrando la puerta.

No lo dude y cerré mis ojos con la terminante decisión de dormir, no sin antes recordar la cálida sonrisa de mi Jake.

Desperté y retomé mi rutina como lo había prometido. No dejaba de pensar en Jacob y todo lo demás, pero puse manos a la obra, desayuné, me alisté y me encaminé al instituto. Charlie no se encontraba en casa, de seguro dejo alguna nota en algún lado que yo pase por alto como siempre. No iba a desesperar esta vez. Llegue al instituto y me encontré con Angie, estaba sola en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Buenos días! – Me saludó con euforia

-Buenos días Angie, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Tu cómo estás? Me había preocupado, ¿Como que huiste de tu casa? No pude llamarte, el teléfono solo sonaba.

-Si pasamos la noche en la casa de Jacob, no huí, solo…

Le conté todo, como siempre bajando el grado de gravedad y quitando la fantástica parte de los lobos.

-Ya veo, ¿Y se pudo resolver lo que te dijo esa tal Leah?

-Pues no aun – Mi cara de decepción era evidente.

-Bueno ya todo va a solucionarse, ¿Que dices si esta noche tenemos una salida de chicas? ¿Ah?

-Uy! Eso suena fan-tas-tico! – Jessica se unió a la charla – ¿Qué pasó con tu moreno Quileute Bella? Lleva rato sin aparecerse por estos lados. – Pregunto con gran intriga, no creía que tuviera algún tipo de intención con Jake, más bien era puro cotilleo. Miré a Angie quien puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Está muy ocupado últimamente. – Le respondí.

-Vaya, pensé que habían terminado

-No, claro que no! – Le respondí bruscamente, después de unos segundos me di cuenta que fue exagerada mi respuesta.

-Buenos entremos o llegaremos tarde – Interrumpió el incomodo momento Ángela.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos al aula de biología, una oleada de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo al encontrar allí dentro a Edward. Me quedé paralizada, Angie no estaba conmigo, pero para mi suerte Eric llegó detrás de mí y prácticamente me arrastró a mi lugar diciéndome un montón de cosas que yo no lograba comprender. Después de unos instantes logré ver que estaba acompañado una vez más por Tanya, la bella vampira, su prima según me había dicho aquella horrible noche. No quería recordar mas nada. Saqué mi libro y escuché sonar algo dentro de mi mochila, para mi suerte no había llegado el profesor aún. Comencé a buscar la causa de tanto lio y encontré una pequeña caja. Se trataba de un celular, adjuntada tenía una nota que rezaba:

"Bella, Considerando los últimos eventos creí conveniente buscar algo con lo que estemos más comunicados. Tienes agendado mi número y el de Jacob, el recibirá el suyo a la hora del almuerzo, ya que se preocupa bastante por ti, le debes mucho.  
>No lo tomes como una violación a tu privacidad, solo acéptalo y deja tranquilo a tu padre. ¿Está bien?"<p>

Abrí la caja y tenía una llamada perdida suya, se la devolvería al finalizar la clase. Definitivamente le debía mucho a ambos, y Jake también tendría un celular con el cual mantenernos más comunicados.

Jake…

La clase transcurrió, y sentía miedo, pero ya no como antes, aunque no sabía nada de él aun, sabía que no me dejaría sola y expuesta.

Le devolví la llamada a Charlie y le agradecí por el celular. Al colgar recibí un mensaje, era de Jacob, me sentía feliz.

"Resulta algo extraño todo esto, pero me gusta la idea de no perder contacto. Por ti a la salida"

Si! Vendría por mi! Sonreí y busqué a Angie, intercambiamos números al igual con Jessica, aunque me pesara, Eric y Mike no dudaron en pedírmelo también.

Transcurrió el día y solo reparé en los Cullen un par de veces. Mas de las que merecían a mi punto de vista. Creí que no volvería a verlos o al menos a Edward, pero nada podía hacer al respecto, más que mantenerme al margen.

Nos dirigíamos a la salida todos juntos y entre tanta gente, lo vi, lo reconocí, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa gris. Se veía tan apetecible… corrí a sus brazos mas no lo besé.

-Hola muñeca – me dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo – te he echado de menos.

-También yo – me alejé unos centímetros y lo miré a los ojos… Era indiscutible, me podía en todo mi ser.

-Bueno supongo que queda cancelado lo de esta noche – No me había percatado de la presencia de Ángela y Jessica.

-Claro que no, se la devolveré en un par de horas, lo prometo. – Dijo Jake riendo.

-Pero… - Quise objetar

-Pero nada, debes divertirte, sé que estas en buenas manos – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Por supuesto no lo dudes – Repuso Angie

-Ni un segundo – Añadió Jessica jugando con su pelo y dándole una mirada que no me había gustado ni un poco.

-Bueno entonces ¿A las 9 paso por ti? – Me preguntó Angie

-Si, a las 9 – respondió Jacob por mí.

-Está bien, hasta luego Bella, un gusto verte Jacob – Se despidieron y se fueron sin más.

-¿Vamos? – Me preguntó Jacob

-Sí, claro, pero ¿A donde?

-¿A donde quieres ir? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero que me cuentes que paso con Leah…

Respiró profundo, tomó una de mis manos, la puso sobre su pecho y luego recorrió mis labios con su dedo índice. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que me brindaba ese simple contacto.

-Te lo diré todo, pero vamos a un lugar más seguro, si ese chupasangre se atreve a hacer algo aquí no podre moverme con libertad.

-No sabía que aun permanecía aquí…

-Así es, pero larguémonos a La Push.

Y así fue, nos encaminamos a La Push en su moto. Caminamos un rato disfrutando del paisaje… Pero ya no podía más…

-Dime, ¿Que sucedió?

Para mi sorpresa sonrió, me dejó perpleja una vez más, siempre solía hacerlo con esa hermosa sonrisa que podía brindarme el calor de mil soles.

-Sam quiso desterrar a Leah, ya que fue con nuestra misión principal que es proteger a los humanos. Fue algo caótico. – Se quedó mirando la nada unos segundos. – pero luego de varios intentos y ruegos por parte de Leah Sam me preguntó que deseaba hacer. – Sonrió, pero más para sí mismo y continuó. – Dios sabe que quiero que estés a salvo de todo peligro Bella, y teniéndola cerca puedo vigilarla. – Me miro a ojos y prosiguió.- también pensé en Seth, no tiene la culpa de tener a Leah por hermana, no podíamos sacarla sin más.

-Entiendo, pero ella debe de odiarme.- le dije bajando mi mirada.

-No, Bella, ella está confundida, debe aceptar que no correspondo su amor.

-Pero ella dijo que habían estado juntos….- Se me oprimió el pecho al imaginarlo a los dos.

-Es cierto, lo estuvimos, no voy a negártelo. Pero, fue antes de que empezáramos todo esto Bella.- Tomó mi rostro y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. – Te amo a ti, solo a ti, daría mi vida entera por ti mi amor.

Sello esas palabras con un tierno beso.

-Pero ¿Ya no hay nada entre ustedes?

-Hace tiempo ya no tenemos nada. Ella no quiere asumirlo pero ese ya no es problema mío.

-Te creo. – Le respondí ya no necesitaba más.

-Eres hermosa Bella, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Así transcurrió la tarde entre besos y palabras bonitas, no quería ir a la casa de Angie, pero me prometí que no cambiaria como soy por las circunstancias. Jacob me dejó en casa no sin antes darme un fuerte abrazo y decirme:

-Jamás dudes de mi amor, siempre estoy cerca velando por tu seguridad Bells, estaré contigo siempre.

Lo besé apasionadamente y me pegué más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo Jake, tampoco puedo vivir sin ti.

-Ya… Tienes que irte con Ángela, viene en camino. En cuanto pueda te veré.

Dicho eso desapareció en el bosque sin más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno un cap mas :)<strong>  
><strong>Espero lo disfruten ;)<strong>

_**Soft-Moonlight**_


End file.
